


【Evanstan】黑天鵝與大白鯊

by TigerLily555



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 原文發表於2014/09/10這篇是還之前的祭品，點梗文， @白羊女王michelle 點的"CE在下雨天，捡到了384，然后被赖上了的甜甜甜故事"我沒有寫過RPS文，在Evanstan之前，我甚至不看RPS的，不過咱老冰棍就是有這魔性，讓人打破所有節操原則。本來是想寫個短篇的小甜文，不過一不小心他又長胖了......所以大概會是3章或4章寫完。希望有符合Michelle的想像，寫得不好請鞭打小力一點>"<所以這是一篇evanstan的RPS文，AU文，不看RPS的小夥伴要趕快撤離喔~裡面提到的黑天鵝，跟那部電影沒有關係喔，是由Nassim Nicholas Taleb提出來的一個理論，指的是之前極少發生過，所以沒人預料得到，卻能造成市場重大影響與衝擊的意外事件，有正面也有負面的這樣。裡面的新城，不是真實存在的城市，但我是有一個城市做參考的。之後會提到的事件，也是真實有發生過的，只是我為了方便會調整一下時間。另外裡頭提到那幾本書，除了華爾街之狼以外其他的我都很推薦，不會太艱澀，不懂財經的人也看得懂，關於華爾街內幕的書。我寫得有不對的地方，歡迎大家給我指正。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

當所有的人都在熱烈討論這次新掛牌的網路公司明天開盤股價將會有多少時，Chris宣布他將要離職的消息。大家先是一陣錯愕，然後和他同一批進公司從菜鳥開始流著血淚爬到現在副總裁位置的David很不自然地大笑兩聲，要他別再開玩笑了，Chris回應他說我只做到今天。接著辦公室就像炸開一樣，他的交易桌小組同事們誇張地驚呼著。Chris平靜地坐在他的椅子上，看著每個人用不可置信的表情說服他繼續留下來，說自己會多捨不得他，就覺得想笑。因為他很清楚，這群人裡除了一起共患難過的David以外，不會有人真的感到遺憾，而除了David，他也不會想念這裡的任何人。他們八成現在已經在想，要怎麼樣攻佔他留下來的位置，還有他手上那些大富豪客人。不能怪他們無情，他們是大白鯊，華爾街就是他們的海洋，競逐帶著血腥味的利益，是華爾街鯊魚的本性。

最後一次下班，他特地打了卡。他在這裡工作了那麼多年，幾乎沒有打過卡。對於工作到半夜回家睡個三個鐘頭又進公司已是家常便飯的業務交易員們來說，打卡的動作多此一舉。他婉拒了大家為他辦歡送會的提議，只和Davie到平常他們會去的酒吧喝一杯。David有點不高興，怪他隱瞞他，但Chris只是聳聳肩。Chris把他手上的客戶都交給David，他知道在這個利益至上的地方，至少David會真心為顧客的錢著想，儘管那真心只有一點點，還是比別人多了。一整晚他都毫無保留地交出一切資訊，反正他也不打算再回來，但掌握這些訊息絕對能讓David往上一層樓，從副總裁朝董事總經理的目標邁出一大步。

"那你接下來打算幹嘛？"David因為喝太多杯龍舌蘭眼睛都紅了。

"去寫小說。"

David差點沒在酒吧裡笑到斷氣。

******

Chris其實已經計畫很久了。他第一次意識到自己在做的事很可能讓他死後搭上地獄直通車的時刻，是接到一通電話。電話裡的人聲音嘶啞，彷彿剛大吼過。他要他們公司把他的退休金還來，因為他聽了他們投資銀行的業務員的建議，把退休金投到一個他根本就不孰悉的垃圾債券裡，結果錢就這樣無聲無息地飛了，扔進水裡至少還有噗通一聲。對方在電話裡又是懇求又是怒罵，讓Chris膽戰心驚，說什麼也安撫不了他，而他甚至不是他的客戶，不知怎麼地打到他的手上。Chris早就不處理散戶的生意，他的客戶都是大型避險基金或是資產管理機構，經手的金額，電話裡的人恐怕連想像都沒有辦法。最後對方，一個聽起來至少已經步入晚年的大男人，在電話那頭哭了起來，

"我什麼都沒了，銀行要收回我的房子，錢也沒了，我只能去死。"男子在電話裡說，哭泣令他的話語模糊不清。

"請不要這樣做，我很抱歉。"Chris掛掉電話。其實他根本不該跟對方講那麼久的。

然後政府公布這一季的經濟數據，交易廳裡一陣兵荒馬亂，所有的人都在喊叫，Chris的交易桌也迅速動了起來，電話響個不停，人人都在抱著話筒，找交易員和客戶，剛剛那通絕望的電話就這樣被Chris忘得一乾二淨。直到過了幾天，Chris在清晨六點一邊喝著特濃的黑咖啡，一邊準備要出門的時候，看到報紙上有一小小格的新聞，報導了一個因為投資不利而失去所有存款的退休老師在家中自盡的消息。Chris差點打翻咖啡，然後他在大得可笑的餐桌旁坐下來。他並不確定這是不是就是打電話給他的那個人，但他覺得有可能是。等他進了辦公室，坐在彭博終端機和其他三個螢幕前，準備和分析師們開始晨間會議時，他又覺得一定是他沒錯。對方說他要去死，Chris說我很抱歉。天啊。

半夜回到家裡，那間能夠俯瞰曼哈頓夜景，寬闊乾淨但冷清的公寓時，Chris開始拼命回想自己過去做過的每一件錯事。一直以來他都相信自己給客戶的投資建議是對他們最有利的，但他也不是沒有被業績壓力和獎金誘惑沖昏頭過。明知道這家公司體質不好，還是推薦給客人；為了賺手續費用客戶的帳戶快速買進賣出；過度吹捧某家股價不合理飆漲的IPO。太多了，想得他頭皮發麻。這是他第一次感到如此驚慌，又愧疚。像那位老師，拿著微薄的退休金，相信那些舌燦蓮花的業務員，把錢交給他們，希望能多賺點錢讓自己和家人好過一點，結果落得一無所有的人不知道有多少。而因為Chris變成這樣的，也不知道有多少。這種想法令他感到害怕，太害怕了，他感到有點心悸，呼吸開始有點困難，胸口悶痛。他知道自己的恐慌症又快要發作了，不想太依賴藥物，必須讓自己轉移注意力。於是他打開他的筆電，開始打字，把所有腦海裡的東西都打出來。就好像一個暈車的人一定要把那些東西都吐出來一樣，吐完就輕鬆了。

華爾街的工作壓力大到能壓死人，所以每個人都有自己的發洩方式。有些人會拼命花錢，反正錢來得太快又太多；有的人用藥物和酒精，有的人會用性。Chris則是用寫作，把他的不滿挫折興奮想像一切的一切都寫下來。一天寫幾句，寫一段，寫一章，漸漸的，這些雜亂的文字有了組織，Chris又為它們添加了一點故事。就這樣，他的胡言亂語開始有了骨架，一點一點黏上血肉。他感到前所未有的平靜。但他知道，如果他繼續待在這裡，這片貪婪的海洋之中，總有一天會有另一個哭著要他還錢的人，會再度毀了一切。他不想這樣的事發生。

他在一座南方大城裡找到他的救贖。那是一間位在寧靜社區的磚造小屋，兩層樓，有著這城市自殖民時期留下的獨特風格，裝飾花樣精緻而繁複的鐵欄杆在二樓陽台邊圍成一圈，淡綠色的牆壁，一整排白色落地百葉窗；還有一個前廊，能擺上兩張躺椅和一張小桌子；另外還有一個庭院，無人理睬的草地看起來雜亂無章，但只要好好整理看起來就會很漂亮。Chris還記得第一次看到這間房子，覺得就像是被擊中一樣，這簡直就是《亂世佳人 Gone with the Wind》的場景，只是小一點溫馨一點。就是這間了，他不動聲色地在心中吶喊，無論如何他都想要這棟房子，但他表面上裝做意興闌珊的樣子，好跟房屋仲介員殺價。最後他根本沒殺多少就出手了，他太想要這房子了。想像這房子好好整理之後會是什麼樣子，就像把一個蓬頭垢面衣著隨便的漂亮女子精心改造成社交名媛一樣。他知道這房子不會讓他失望的，他會在這裡展開乾淨的新生活，不再有沒完沒了的金錢遊戲，不再有人因為他的話而一無所有，一切都會好的。

只是他沒想到會在這裡遇見Sebastian，他人生中的黑天鵝事件。對Chris來說，Sebastian就是那麼特別，那麼罕見，Chris不可能預測到，任何統計模型都預測不到他的出現，卻為Chris的人生帶來巨大的改變，好的那方面。

******

Chris之所以選在新城定居，是因為小時候他們全家人一起來玩過，令他留下非常愉快的印象。自從他進了華爾街工作，跟家人就有些疏遠了。他們仍然會連絡，會在假日時團聚，但Chris總感到一睹無形的隔閡立在他們之間。這次他決定離開華爾街到新城定居，寫小說過日子，他的母親很贊成。

"雖然以寫小說做職業有點風險，但能離開華爾街不是壞事。"他的母親說。

有點風險？這樣評論他的決定真是保守。Chris有超過十年的時間都在評估風險和利潤，這樣做所冒的風險，不用他們銀行裡的計量專家去計算他也知道，絕不亞於一支最複雜最不透明的結構式衍生性商品。他有可能寫不出來，或寫出來後出版社不想出版，或出版之後沒人要買，他的心血會成為回收廠裡一疊疊的廢紙等待銷毀，而他會為了一個不切實際的解脫方案而放棄上百萬的年薪。考慮到他即將要升任董事總經理了，這數字還得多乘幾倍。為了避免以後會窮途潦倒到去加油站打工，他有準備。他把南安普敦的度假小屋和三輛車中的兩輛出售，換得現金增加存款；他打算出租現在這間公寓，而不是賣掉，這樣在他專心寫作的時候每個月仍有房租收入；他將一部分的存款投入長期走向的共同基金和股票裡，那些他親自挑選仔細研究過，體質穩健績效優良的基金和公司，即使碰到市場不景氣也能站穩腳步；還有一些錢，用他擅長的方式到市場上去做一番激烈的廝殺，賺了就走不留戀。他給自己存到一筆只要他不要太奢侈，就能安穩過一生的金錢。儘管他不知道自己能夠過這樣淡泊的生活多久，而他的錢又會不會在一年又一年的通貨膨脹裡越來越稀薄，但有了這些，還是能讓他比較安心地開始新生活。

"不過如果只是要寫小說，為什麼非要離開紐約呢？"他母親又問。

因為如果不走，總有一天他會再回去那個海洋的。他曾經喜歡那個工作，也一直做得很好，跟毫無頭緒的寫作事業比起來，把別人的錢拿在手上翻來覆去的遊戲他更擅長。到處都是他認識的人和孰悉的環境，他會再回去的，直到下一個打電話來威脅自殺的人又出現在報紙上。他要徹底斷絕這樣的可能，搬到十萬八千里外會很有效的。

"因為紐約太吵了。"他僅僅是這樣回答，然後邀請他的母親有空一定要和他的兄弟姐妹們一起來看他的新家。

Chris透過電話和視訊跟他的設計師討論他想要什麼風格的室內裝潢，從紐約和歐洲運過去的高級家具，他的書，他的一切一切，一點一點地慢慢轉移到新家去。他在紐約的公寓越來越空蕩，但他卻越來越興奮，迫不及待地等著新的開始。他的直屬上司，一位資深的董事總經理，面對他離職的通知，以為他被挖角了，急忙地扔出一堆福利慰留他，還要他眼光放遠一點，銀行高層看中他為公司帶進業績和重要客戶的能力，喜歡他精準但不苛刻的分析，認為他再過個幾年，先升上董事總經理，到歐洲或亞洲磨練幾年，再往上到合夥人的位置絕對不是夢想。大把大把的錢等著他呢，一個月換一個女伴，每年換跑車都不是問題，可是這些都不是Chris要的。他想要的，平靜，不再愧疚，心安理得，銀行給不了。

失業的第一天，Chris仍一如往常地在五點鐘起床，搖頭晃腦地打開電視看CNBC，一邊刷牙一邊想著今天要聯絡哪一位客戶。然後他才突然驚覺自己再也不需要見什麼客戶了，CNBC上說哪一家銀行爆發擠兌或是歐洲央行降息也不關他的事了。他可以睡到十點或下午兩點也無所謂；他可以坐下來好好吃一頓飯，而不用跟客戶談生意或是一手拿著冷掉的三明治一邊盯著彭博終端機另一手還準備打電話；他終於可以好好坐下來看一場籃球賽而不只是精彩片段重播；他可以真正出門去運動，來個一日健行或是露營，在公園跑個幾圈，而不是下班前到公司附設的健身房在機器上亂跑幾分鐘，眼睛還黏在眼前的財經新聞上；更重要的是，他可以專心地寫他的故事了，手機不會再響個沒完沒了地打擾他。可以做的事有那麼多，但Chris還是覺得有些不知所措，好像生活一下子沒有了重心。但後悔已經來不及了，他在紐約多留幾天做最後的道別，吃了幾家他喜歡的餐廳，找了一些朋友小聚。本來也想和曾經約會過的女友們碰個面，但他發現自己根本沒有和哪個女孩約會超過一個月，感情連建立到需要說個再見的程度都沒有。

帶著一點遺憾，一點緊張，還有很多的期待，Chris終於搬到新城。當他開著墨綠色的Jaguar進入這個社區的時候，他能感覺人們都在前廊或窗子後看著他。的確，Jaguar太招搖了，他或許該換台福特或是穿著紅漆的小卡車，後頭裝著他全部的家當，但他就是不想放棄這輛Jaguar。他愛她低沉的運轉聲，流暢的車身線條和帶著光澤的顏色，平穩地載著他奔向新生。他賣了另外兩輛更張揚的跑車，但這輛一定要留下來，而且他會親自幫她洗澡。儘管他現在這麼在意這輛車子，寧可被當作北方來的粗魯暴發戶也無所謂，但是當他真正失去這輛車子的時候，他一點也不傷心或憤怒，而是平靜，因為Sebastian就在他的身邊，和他十指交握，讓他有了另一個領悟。有了Sebastian失去一輛車不算什麼，任何他現在擁有的東西，在Sebastian面前都不再重要。

他的房子裡裡外外就像他所想的一樣完美。設計師把一切都打點好了，搬家公司也把剩下的東西都先搬過來，他很快就安頓好。他的社區離主要的觀光地點有些距離，但又不會太遠，所以生活機能上很方便，也不會有一堆揹著相機的觀光客從他家門前經過，東拍西拍還指指點點。Chris迅速查出這個社區居民的日常主要活動範圍，一間咖啡廳，供應好喝的濃縮咖啡和普普通通的派；一家有著美味南方料理的家庭式餐廳；讓不想大老遠跑到Walmart買東西的客人可以選購雜貨的小商店。Chris每隔兩天到咖啡廳去吃早餐，到餐廳吃午飯，在商店買報紙和啤酒。他和店員老闆還有出於好奇和試探而跟他說話的居民們聊天打招呼，有限度地透露個人訊息，但也足以和其他人建立交情。社區舉辦烤肉會的時候他帶著一大盤從外燴公司訂來的三明治參加，偶爾出現在周日的教堂裡，讓大家知道雖然他開著一輛囂張的車子，看起來沒有工作也不像其他的住戶一樣需要為錢煩惱，但他真的很想融入大家，因為他想在這裡開始新生活，一點也不想搞砸。憑著他在華爾街和客戶交際應酬拉關係的本事，他讓鄰居們慢慢接受他這個北方佬，但更重要的是住在他隔壁的Anthony。Anthony是咖啡廳的老闆，Chris大力稱讚他沖咖啡的手藝，並小心避開派的話題，每天都跟他閒聊幾句聖徒隊的戰績，還有微風隊今年有哪幾個球員可能升上大聯盟。他們會相約一起酒吧去喝個幾杯，或提著啤酒到對方家裡去看球賽，還會交換一下健身的訣竅。Anthony是開朗熱情的人，就像新城一樣，Chris很快就跟他交上朋友，透過他打入地方的社交圈。Chris和每個人都能聊得來，只有談到投資的話題他會閉口不談，說自己對這個一點也不熟。

努力交朋友的同時，他也認真寫作。他透過朋友的關係把他的稿子交給在紐約的一位編輯，幫他修改一下，做些建議。對方寄回用紅筆改得又花又亂的稿子，就像非常不認真的小學生被退回的不及格考卷一樣。

"Chris，我覺得華爾街揭密的題材是可以寫，但是你覺得自己有突破那些前作嗎？"編輯在電話那頭對他提出勸告，"講網路泡沫的亂象，有《一個投資分析師的告白》了，要講投資銀行，《我為什麼離開高盛》你應該也讀過吧？你的故事也不像《華爾街的放逐者》那麼壯烈，要寫骯髒那一面，哈囉？《華爾街之狼》？那你覺得你的故事有什麼特別的？可以吸引那些讀者？你的自省？那太......"Chris可以想像編輯在電話那邊揮舞著手，協助他想出一個詞來形容他的作品，"太無聊了。"

"噢。"Chris只擠得出這個回應。

"聽著，你有天分，也有故事，在華爾街工作超過十年一定有很多可以寫的。把那些經驗融入一個能吸引人的故事情節裡，然後去上寫作班修練你的寫作技巧，一定會有用的。華爾街既神秘又邪惡，大家會對這個事情有興趣的。到時候我們再來聊聊你的出書計畫，好嗎？"

編輯仍在鼓勵他，這讓Chris感到一絲微小的生機。他每天睡到五點就起床，運動之後到Anthony的咖啡廳吃個早午餐，或是直接等到中午去餐廳吃海鮮gumbo。在路上拐進小商店裡買個飲料或點心，回家給自己泡一壺咖啡之後開始寫作，寫到他想停下來為止，再上線上寫作課程。晚上他去酒吧，或者在家裡看電視，一個人，或者和Anthony。之後就爬上他大得像船一樣的床，一個人睡覺。他不否認他仍然會看CNBC，讀報紙財經版，看k線圖和財務報表。他對自己解釋只是積習難改，但在內心深處他知道，自己是在做準備，做退路，萬一退休這條路行不通，還能回得去原來的海洋。因為連他自己也不確定，大白鯊在小池塘裡能不能生存下來。

******

人人都說黑天鵝事件發生前沒有徵兆，但事實上是有的，只是大家沒有聯想到，或是根本不在意。不過對Chris來說，他的黑天鵝降臨得的確超乎想像，也沒有合理的原因可以解釋。因為Chris設想過在新城的生活會發生的各種狀況，他可能會水土不服，被鄰里排擠，無聊到發瘋，寫出一篇屎來。但無論如何就是沒有想到，他會在這裡碰上愛情到來。

這天他起床的時候，遠方的天空有一片黑鴉鴉的烏雲，風比平常大了點，吹得路邊的樹沙沙作響。Chris自己在家烤土司做早餐，吃披薩當午餐，劈哩啪啦地修改他的稿子，一下子覺得自己寫得很棒，一下子想把整台筆電扔進垃圾筒。喝掉兩壺黑咖啡之後，他決定出門去晃晃。他幫Anthony收拾咖啡廳，到酒吧去喝兩輪。等他出來時，外頭落下傾盆大雨。像水庫洩洪一樣的大雨使得道路在黑暗中更加不清楚，Chris緊握方向盤，放慢速度，緩緩往家的方向前進。等他轉進車道的時候才發現他的庭院外站著一個人，背著一個大背包的身影看起來像是背後有個巨大龜殼一樣，一手拉著帽子，一手扶在Chris的圍籬上。一看見Chris的車，他立刻朝他舉起了手，興奮的身影在雨中跳躍著。

Chris想不到有誰會突然出現來找他，如果是他的家人，他們一定會先通知他。Chris拿了一把傘撐開來之後走向陌生男子，那男人一開始笑得Chris在黑暗中都看得見他的一排牙，隨著Chris走近，他的笑容漸漸收起來，慢慢換上狐疑的表情。

Chris把傘移到他們倆的頭上，眼前淋得溼答答的男子離他很近，"John住在這裡嗎？"他在雨中大喊。

"John什麼？這裡沒有這個人。"

"John Kent！他說他住在這裡的！"

雨下得實在太大，沒辦法這樣交談。陌生男子在雨中瑟瑟發抖著，帽沿下的臉蒼白而迷惘。"先進屋再說！"Chris為他拉開圍籬的門，他的鞋子也被濺濕了。

男人在前廊脫下他的雨衣和背包的防水布之後，隨著Chris進屋。Chris看著他像一隻小狗一樣甩甩濕淋淋的頭髮，把頭歪向一邊跳了兩下，想把耳裡的積水晃出來，泡水的鞋子發出悶悶的怪聲。他對Chris咧出一個帶著歉意的笑容，露出兩個虎牙，"抱歉，地板弄濕了。"

看著男人率直的笑，還有一身濕的狼狽樣，Chris生氣不起來，也沒考慮邀請一個陌生男子進門這件事安不安全。他有一把不知道塞到哪裡去的手槍，牆上掛著一把裝飾用的骨董卡賓槍，但他完全沒想到要用。或許他的警戒心被新城緩慢的步調感染，也或許是那個男人笑起來時彎彎的眼睛，如果在紐約他會直接把他關在門外，"沒關係，我給你拿條毛巾吧。"

Chris拿來一條乾毛巾，看到男人已經把背包放在地上，身上仍滴著水。"你說你來找誰？"Chris把毛巾遞給對方。

男人感激地接過毛巾，往自己頭上胡亂擦幾下，"John Kent，我們在Coachella音樂祭上認識的，他給我這個地址，說如果我到新城來的話可以來找他。"

Chris對這個姓名有點印象，"這裡只有我一個人住，剛搬來三個月而已。"

"這樣啊，"男人掩不住失望。

"可能是前任屋主，不然就是他騙你的，給你假地址。"

男人聳聳肩，"可能喔，畢竟我們半年沒連絡了。"然後他打了一個結實的噴嚏，看起來非常可憐，讓人想摸摸他的腦袋安慰他一下。

在Chris自己的腦袋思考之前，他的嘴巴先動了，"或許你會想要洗個澡，換上乾衣服？還是你有地方去？"

"我本來以為可以在John的沙發上借住幾晚的，現在大概不行了。"他無奈地笑了笑，"如果你肯讓我借用你的浴室我會很感激的，雖然我不確定還有沒有乾的衣服。"他看了一眼地上濕了一大塊的背包。"雨太大了，水似乎從防水布的邊邊滲進去。"

"你可以用我的浴室。"

"太好了！"男人露出一個大大的笑容，臉一瞬間亮了起來，像一隻小小的拳頭在Chris的胸口搥了一下。他蹲下去打開包包開始翻找，先拿出一個包得好好的方形包裹，還有一個同樣包得嚴實的書本形狀物體。他很快拆開防水布，Chris看到那是一台相機和一本厚厚的筆記本，裡頭夾滿東西而鼓起來。男人檢查一下，"都沒濕掉，真是好險。"

Chris看著他繼續在背包裡東翻西找，然後從裡面抽出一條褲子和衣服，"真幸運，我竟然還有勉強算乾的衣服。"

男人站起來，Chris給他指了一個方向，"後面右邊那間就是了。"

"謝謝你。"男人抱著衣服看了Chris一會，然後向他伸出一隻手，"Sebastian。"

Chris被他看得臉癢癢的，感覺很奇怪。他忍住沒去抓臉，回握了那隻濕涼的手，"Chris。"

Sebastian對他笑了笑，走進浴室裡。直到他的背影消失在門後，Chris才發現自己原來剛才一直屏著氣。

浴室裡傳來另一個噴嚏聲，然後是水流的聲音。Chris發誓這麼做是為了確認被自己迎進門的那個年輕男子不是什麼連續殺人犯，利用他無辜的臉引起獨居男子的注意，引狼入室，然後讓這些被沖昏頭的男人死在自己床上。他絕不是在說自己被沖昏頭了，只是想保險一點。他找到房屋仲介員的電話，把他吵醒，拿到前任屋主的電話。當他播通前任屋主John Kent的電話時，對方似乎在一個很吵的地方，派對或是舞會上。

"Sebastian？天啊我當然認識他！"John Kent的聲音傳來，似乎正朝著話筒吼叫才能壓過音樂聲，"他現在在新城？"

"他說認識你，想來你這裡借住幾天。"

"如果那房子還是我的，當然沒問題，他人很好的！"他大聲強調，"我換新電話了，就是這樣他才沒聯絡到我。"

前任屋主向Chris保證，Sebastian絕對是個和善的好人，如果他能借他幾個晚上他會在心中對Chris感激不盡。"我會向大地之母為你祈禱。"John不知所云地為Sebastian求情。

掛了電話之後，Chris想了想，那個半濕的背包仍蹲在那裡，好像隨時準備要走。他走進廚房拿出一罐很好的咖啡豆，沖了一壺咖啡，又做了一個大尺寸的三明治，把他能找到的火腿和燻肉片加上起司都夾在兩片麵包裡。

Sebastian從浴室出來之後整個人變得乾淨清爽，而且年輕許多。他抬起頭，朝空中聞了聞，"好香啊，我從早上到現在都沒有吃東西呢。"

Chris有點不好意思，"我煮了咖啡，還有三明治。"

Sebastian看起來有點驚訝，但笑著接受。"你人真好，真的。"

他在廚房中島旁的高腳椅坐下，對著三明治張大開心的嘴巴，就像一隻快樂的小狗一樣，如果他有尾巴，八成正在瘋狂地左右搖擺。Chris到現在才發現他有一雙大大的綠色眼睛，因為食物簡直要迸射出熱情的火焰。那樣子讓Chris覺得好笑。

Sebastian看起來餓壞了，他拿起三明治大口咬下，食物把他的臉頰塞得鼓鼓的，他模糊不清地向Chris道謝。Chris為他倒了一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，Sebastian用他綠色的大眼睛對Chris微笑，長長的睫毛眨動。Chris在一旁的椅子坐下來，抓抓頭髮，想著要說什麼。

“所以…你是來新城旅行還是有其他事情？”

“我是來玩的啊，”Sebastian把嘴裡的三明治吞下後說，”到新城想起來John住在這裡，所以想要來借宿。”

“旅行，那你的目的地是哪裡？”

Sebastian笑了一下，”我沒有目的地，想去哪裡就去哪裡，到處走到處看。走累了就坐車，想看風景就用走的。碰到志同道合的人就一起前進，時候到了就分開。”

“這麼隨興。”

“不設定任何事，隨時都有驚喜。”

“那你出來旅行多久了？”

“已經一年多囉，也可以說我正在流浪。”Sebastian對著三明治咯咯笑，就好像它說了個笑話，"老天，這三明治真好吃。"

“一年？”Chris抬起一邊眉毛，”這麼長時間都在外頭旅行？”

Sebastian喝了一口咖啡，”世界這麼大，怎麼可能短短幾天就看完。”

“那你的旅費一定很驚人。”能夠那麼長時間在外頭遊蕩，Chris猜想他或許有家裡贊助。

Sebastian解決掉全部的三明治，嚼了幾下才回答，“三明治太棒了。還好，除了之前工作存的錢，一路上我也有打工啊。我剪過羊毛，採水果，摘棉花，建築工地，刷油漆，有工作就去做，賺錢或者換食宿，我都沒有跟家裡要過錢。”

“那挺厲害，也滿辛苦的。”

“可以體驗很多東西嘛，我出來就是為了這個啊。”

“體驗如何把羊剃個精光嗎？”

“還有擠牛奶啊，我本來都不知道，我是個擠牛奶的天才耶。"Sebastian兩手在空中圈起來，輪流做出又擠又拉的動作，"我學第一次就會了，牧場主人都誇我。"

Chris被逗笑了，"聽起來很有趣。"

"沒錯，就是有趣。我畢業以後本來是當保險業務員的。”Sebastian抽了一張餐巾紙擦擦手，”小姐？耽誤您幾分鐘時間，請問您有保險了嗎？要不要參考一下我們最新的產品？讓您的家人多一層保障？每天都是這樣的生活。穿著白襯衫，打一條細領帶，像那些摩門教的一樣，只是沒有騎腳踏車。還把頭髮梳成這樣，”他用手在頭頂三分之一的地方畫了一條直線，”把頭髮梳得整整齊齊的，你能想像嗎？”

Chris看了看他的頭髮，半乾的褐色頭髮四處亂翹，就好像它們有自己的意見一樣，"要花很多髮膠錢吧？"

"何止，出門前要多花半小時整理頭髮。"Sebastian把兩隻手舉在頭頂假裝整理頭髮，然後又很快把手垂下來摔在大腿上，"大概是我看起來很老實吧，而且我也很認真幫客戶介紹和設計適合他們的保險產品，所以業績挺不錯的，賺了不少獎金。有一天我突然覺得我真的要這樣一直過下去嗎？等幾年後升業務經理，娶另一個業務員當老婆，生兩個孩子住在有白色圍籬的房子，就這樣過一生嗎？這念頭讓我覺得自己就像被電到一樣。那樣的人生沒什麼不好，真的，可是我想要在真正變成那樣的人之前出去外面看看，去那些我沒去過的地方走走，不然到死我都沒有踏出家門不是太可惜了嗎？我還年輕，有兩三年空檔還是補得回來的。”

“所以你也一樣，”Chris看著對方握著咖啡杯的細長手指，”你想逃離舊生活。”

“我只想知道我還有沒有其他的可能性。而且我來這個國家這麼多年了，還沒有好好看過她呢。”

“你是外國移民？所以你有個口音。”

“羅馬尼亞，小時候跟著我媽來的。”Sebastian歪著頭看著Chris，”那你呢？你聽起來也不是南方人，更像新英格蘭那邊的？”

Chris乾笑兩聲，”我是波士頓人，然後在紐約工作了十幾年才搬到這裡。”

"我也是從紐約來的！"

"世界真小。"

“你來這裡是因為職務調動嗎？”

“因為換工作吧，”Chris不自覺地摸了摸臉上的鬍子，它們已經長得很茂密了，但他有點懶得修剪，他現在不在華爾街工作了，就算想把鬍子留得能甩過肩膀也沒人管他，”我也想知道我還有沒有其他的可能性。”

Sebastian舉起杯子，Chris注意到他的嘴角即使不笑的時候也會微微向上翹，好像貓咪的嘴巴一樣。他輕啜了一口咖啡，沉浸在咖啡香裡，”我猜那的確是一個很值得每個人好好想想的問題。”

"是啊。"一陣突然但不尷尬的沉默襲來。

"我這樣說可能太得寸進尺了，你才剛借我浴室，又把我餵得飽飽的。"Sebastian很快咬了一下嘴唇，手指在桌上點了幾下，像給自己打氣。"不過，你方不方便借我睡在你的沙發上一兩個晚上呢？等我上網找找看附近有沒有願意收留我的沙發主，找到我就搬出去，不會耽誤你太久的。"

"你想在新城待多久？"

"我想在這裡待到狂歡節，我沒有參加過。"Sebastain的雙眼閃出期待的光芒，"我會在這裡找份打工，找個短期出租的房子。我沒來過新城，想好好看看，附近的城市和那個幽靈沼澤我都想看看。從新城到那些地方都方便，所以我想住這裡。"

Chris沉思了一下。現在到狂歡節，還有大半年，那表示Sebastain會在這裡待那麼久的時間。Chris那個華爾街鯊魚的性格正在翻滾著要甦醒，想做些冒險和大膽的事。邀請一個認識不到一個小時的陌生男子住進自己家應該算大膽吧？儘管這男子看起來和善溫暖，令人想要親近，但這還是大膽的行為。在經過三個月平淡的日子之後，他發現自己想要這個。"反正你都要找住的地方，不如就留在這裡吧。"

"真的？那太好了！"Sebastian坐直了身體。"我不會佔你便宜，我可以付房租和幫你做事的！刷油漆或是修水龍頭什麼的。"他環顧一下四周，"不過你這房子看起來好像剛整理過。"

Chris對Sebastian的好感又多了一點，因為他不想只為了省錢白住，願意幫忙做事，不想不勞而獲。不過Chris猜就算Sebastian什麼也不做他也會幫他加分的。他就像哈利波特裡的麥教授不公正的版本，Sebastian加一分，就因為你把我的三明治當米其淋美食一樣。

"房租的話不要緊，等你找到工作再說。在那之前不如你幫我整理花園吧。"Chris討厭整理花園，搬到這裡來，他能拖就盡量拖，也不想修剪那一小塊草坪，當初那個美好花園的想像早就gone with the wind了。他的草坪現在如果是個軍人的頭髮，已經要因為超過標準長度而受罰了。

"沒問題！我很會整理花園！"他拍胸脯保證，嘴邊的虎牙跑出來強調他的決心，"你的花園一定會是全新城最漂亮的花園！"

Chris笑一笑沒說什麼。為了證明自己不是壞人，Sebastian給了Chris一個沙發衝浪網站的帳號，要他去看別人給他的評價，就知道他會是一個很好的客人。Chris相信他不是壞人，但Sebastian在努力證明自己之前好像都沒想過Chris可能是壞人啊，為什麼他能這樣毫無戒心地信任他，還願意住進他的屋子。不過Sebastian會玩沙發衝浪，到陌生人的沙發上去睡覺，證明他膽子大，對人的信任感也夠，或許太多了點。Chris看著他喝一口熱咖啡，仰頭露出滿足的微笑，他突然覺得Sebastian這樣缺乏心機和警覺心的樣子有些令人擔心，而他才剛認識他不到一個小時。

就這樣，Chris多了一個房客。他讓Sebastian用他的烘衣機把濕衣服烘乾，把他安置在樓上的客房裡，就在他自己房間的對面。當他向Sebastian說晚安，回到自己房間時，他忍不住上網google Sebastian的全名。他找到一個部落格，上面有Sebastian這些日子以來遊歷的紀錄，照片和文章。他去過好多地方，很多風景照，他在農場裡和每隻看起來似乎都被他的熱情嚇到很驚慌的動物拍照，也有很多他和不同人的合照，那些他在旅途上遇見的人事物，他用影像和文字記錄下來。他在照片裡總是開心大笑，或是做鬼臉，一種自由自在的輕鬆氣息瀰漫在整個部落格裡，讓人想要跟他一起去旅行，一起去看看這個世界。

如果當時有人跟Chris說，別看了，反正以後你會跟Sebastian一起上路，開著一輛比Jaguar低調樸實又省油很多的車子，和他一起在公路上奔向夕陽，Chris一定會嗤之以鼻，或許誇張地大笑兩聲表達他的不贊同。辭職搬到這裡對Chris來說已經很冒險了，再進行另一個冒險實在就太超過了。但他現在就只是關掉電腦，像例行公事一樣爬上他那張和南方氣息格格不入的歐式大床，閉上眼睛，想了一下他的新房客正在做什麼，很快睡著了，就和以往一樣，彷彿一切沒什麼不同。但事實上，一切都不一樣了。

待續


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裡面提到用棉花糖餵鱷魚，是真的有船公司這樣安排的，為什麼是棉花糖我就不知道了，不過還是要呼籲一下大家，不要亂餵野生動物喔！還有那個用微波爐做的馬克杯蛋糕，也是可以成功的！我就做過，只是很醜，但確實是蛋糕的！
> 
> 另外這一章有個主題曲，叫That's All，就是故事裡面比賽的時候Chris唱的那首歌。這首歌最早是在1957年由Nat King Cole唱的，後來有過許多歌手都翻唱過，Frank Sinatra也有喔。不過我最喜歡的是2003年Michael Bublé翻唱的版本，十分優美又浪漫，歌太美了，希望可以拉抬一下文的氣氛，大家看文的時候也可以一起聽喔。

自從Sebastian住進來之後，Chris就很少到Anthony的咖啡館吃早餐了。每次Chris運動回來，就會在餐桌上發現兩片烤得略焦的吐司，和碟子裡的煎培根炒蛋擺在一起，咖啡則在壺裡煮著，香味在屋裡飄散。盤子下還會壓著一張字條，跟Chris說早安，再附上一個笑臉。Sebastian自己則是一早就不見人影，溜出去玩，反正那本來就是他到這裡的目的，順便看看有沒有工作機會。他很快在一家飯店應徵上宴會廳的服務人員，上班的時候得穿上襯衫和西裝褲，一件小背心和蝴蝶結，端著又大又重的盤子。沒有班的時候，他就帶著相機在新城到處走，回來之後再借Chris的電腦寫部落格上傳照片。

Sebastian像是電池廣告裡的兔子一樣，永遠活力十足精力充沛。他除了出去玩，工作，還會在Chris的花園裡辛勤勞動，修剪草皮，拔除雜草，撿石頭，將土翻鬆。他在花園裡每次都能搞得髒兮兮又滿頭大汗，但他似乎不覺得辛苦。Sebastian和Chris討論他想要在花園裡種什麼花，想有什麼樣的顏色，Chris其實沒什麼意見，但他喜歡看到Sebastian認真思考的樣子，嚴肅得彷彿他正在規劃明年度的政府總預算。

Sebastian的存在沒有帶給Chris什麼不便，相反的，Chris喜歡有他在身邊繞來繞去的時刻。有時候他會覺得奇怪，為什麼自己對於一個陌生人入侵他的生活，可以這麼容易就接受。他們晚上會縮在沙發椅上看著Sebastian第一天來時小心包好的筆記本，那是他的旅行筆記，裡面全是他的隨手紀錄，感想，照片，票根和門票之類的東西。這個皮革封面的筆記本已經被滿滿的回憶塞滿了，Sebastian把它和已經拍滿的相機記憶卡用快遞寄回家，就像他之前做的一樣。Sebastian會跟Chris說他在旅途上出過的狀況，看過的風景。跟二十幾個人一起擠在一個房間裡，洗澡洗到一半的時候突然沒了熱水，而當時溫度只有兩度；和馬住在一起，成了跳蚤的大餐，還得忍受馬糞味；在農場裡被羊踢到下體，被豬撞倒，和其他的工人一起吹著晚風烤肉喝酒；在森林裡露營，和旅伴擠在營火旁發抖著講鬼故事；搭便車遇到看起來像是會拿電鋸把人分屍的卡車司機，一路緊張了兩個小時，結果人家還請他喝咖啡；他見過光芒萬丈的日出和火燒一樣的夕陽，高聳入雲的大山和深不見底的溪谷，沐浴在下雨一樣的落葉裡，前一晚萬里無雲第二天起來發現世界已被白雪覆蓋。他交了好多朋友，他們在他的文章裡，他的照片裡，他和他們分道揚鑣時擁抱和約定有緣再會；他和一個女孩有過短暫的夏日戀情，直到他們往不同的方向繼續前進。他和John Kent喝個爛醉之後在海邊裸奔，和一群人一起跳進碧綠的湖水裡。他是如此自由自在，無拘無束，這個世界就是他的遊樂場，他可以在裡面盡情倘佯。

Chris看著Sebastian比手畫腳地描述那些倒楣的有趣的難忘的經歷，毫不掩飾地羨慕他，因為他知道自己一定做不到，就連他自己的寫作工程都遇到瓶頸。他把原先寫好的東西都刪了，再寫，再刪。他就像個太過活潑的男孩子一樣無法坐在一個地方太久。他在前廊寫作，在房間，在客廳，在餐桌上；他抱著筆電到Anthony的咖啡館坐一下午喝咖啡喝到飽，只寫出三行字；他覺得餐廳的菜單寫得比他的文章好，酒吧的酒保比他有才華。他其實不用急，因為沒有財務上的壓力，他的保守投資有穩定收益，紐約公寓的房租也很有幫助。但他還是很怕，到最後他真的什麼都寫不出來，那會讓他做出來的決定就像是一時興起的傻瓜在異想天開。

某個早上，Chris運動回來之後，收到一份雜誌。他一身汗，站在前廊，迫不及待地撕開包裝。他在目錄上找到自己的名字。這是他搬到新城之後第一份雜誌社文章投稿，結果成功被刊登了，這為他重新注滿信心。過去他在紐約時便時常投稿，投到報社、雜誌社，有些是短篇小說，有些是對經濟狀況的評論。有些被刊登出來，有些沒有。但大致上，他都獲得很不錯的評價，"我們希望能繼續收到你的作品。"一個雜誌社雖然退了他的稿子但附上這樣的回函。Chris不是一時腦子被球砸到就做出要把一切壓在當小說家這樣大的賭注上，他知道自己可以做得到的，這些日子他就在可以做得到和做不到的兩端拉鋸著。他只是需要一些時間，和那些烏煙瘴氣的金錢遊戲保持一些距離，和一棟可愛的小房子。

或許還需要些適度的刺激，但他不確定這個刺激是什麼。

******

Sebastian明天休假，他們窩在習慣的角落，看吵吵鬧鬧的脫口秀節目，一對男女當眾大打出手，觀眾在鼓譟，挑起一切的主持人在一旁冷眼旁觀。

"我這輩子最可怕的經歷是什麼？讓我想想。"Chris盤著腿坐在沙發上，抓了抓下巴，Sesastian正用他的綠色大眼睛盯著他，希望他繼續說下去。"我進公司的第二年，有一次胖手指了，客戶要買6口CAC期貨，我按成60口。"

"天啊。"

"我馬上就發現了，報告我的直屬主管，我們很快做了修正，幸好股市沒有太大變動，最後公司損失幾千塊美元而已。"

"你沒有被開除啊？"

"沒有，菜鳥胖手指很難免，重點是不要再犯，我再也沒犯過。"Chris輕笑一聲，"當時我快嚇死了，從頭皮抖到腳底。你知道有些人是第二天才發現錯誤，那個損失才可怕。幾百萬美金都有。"

"把人秤斤秤兩賣都不夠賠。"

"那你呢？你這輩子最可怕的經歷是什麼？"

"我有一次住進一間看起來很破舊很冷清的汽車旅館。不管往前還是往後都要再開個幾小時才會有其他住宿的地方，所以我就硬著頭皮住了。本來我以為最慘的狀況就是床上有奇怪的痕跡跟跳蚤而已。"Sebastian的臉靠近Chris，瞇起眼睛，講話的聲音近乎耳語，"晚上我睡到一半，覺得腳底涼涼的，我沒想太多。後來有個東西颼地一下劃過我的腳底，我還以為是蟑螂，所以把腳縮起來在被子下。"

"我不想再聽了。"

Sebastian靠得更近了，"我繼續睡，結果睡到一半，"Sebastian伸手去撓Chris的腳底板，Chris被嚇了一大跳。"有人撓我的腳底！我很確定！那是手指！"

"你已經把腳藏在被子下了耶！"

"我知道啊！我馬上跳起來，把所有的東西都塞進背包裡，連滾帶爬逃出來，寧可睡在櫃台我也不要再回去！"

"我的媽呀！"他們兩個一邊起雞皮疙瘩一邊笑了起來。

"說到鬧鬼，"Sebastian拍了Chris一下，"你知道新城也有個很有名鬧鬼的地方吧？"

"不知道！"

"明天我休假，我們一起去好了！"

"不要擅自決定別人的行程啊。"

"反正你也不用上班，而且你看起來很需要出去玩放鬆一下。"

Chris搖搖頭，"就算出去玩我也不想去鬼屋探險。"

"那裡不是鬼屋。這樣好了，我們來打個賭，你等我一下。"Sebastian起身進了廚房，Chris跟了上去。Sebastian把櫥櫃和冰箱的門拉開，翻翻找找，拿出一堆東西擺在桌上。他望著一桌子的材料說，"假如我可以在五分鐘之內做出一個蛋糕，明天你就要和我一起出去玩。"

Chris不屑地哈了一聲，"五分鐘做出一個蛋糕？那不可能。"

"要不要賭啊？只要我做得出來，明天我要去哪裡你都要跟著我。"

"賭就賭。"Chris看著手錶，"現在就開始吧大廚師。"

Sebastian在一個大碗裡打了一個蛋，倒了油進去，然後拿了一根叉子開始攪拌著，之後又拿著量杯挖了兩杯麵粉倒進一個大碗裡，再加了點Chris不知道是什麼的白色粉末。他看起來很有自信，Chris忍不住懷疑他是不是真的做得到了。他看著Sebastian又把牛奶、砂糖和一堆材料扔進碗裡，然後拿著打蛋器開始把那些材料攪拌均勻。

"已經快三分鐘了。"Chris提醒他。

"嗯哼。"Sebastian一邊微笑一邊把棉花糖和巧克力脆片扔進碗裡，再加點燕麥餅乾碎屑，然後從櫃子裡拿出兩個馬克杯，把已經打好的麵糊分別倒進去，再把馬克杯放進微波爐裡。"等著吃蛋糕吧。"Sebastian說。

一分半鐘之後，微波爐叮的一聲停止運作了，Sebastian把杯子從裡頭拿出來，擺在Chris面前，還從冰箱裡挖出一罐沙士放在一旁。"吃月亮派就是要配沙士。"

時間剛剛好，Chris看著眼前的馬克杯，裡頭巧克力色的東西確實像個蛋糕。"這是作弊！"他提出抗議。

Sebastian聳聳肩，"我說五分鐘之內做出蛋糕來，可沒說一定要用烤箱烤的啊。"他把另一個杯子也丟進微波爐裡，關上門調了時間。馬克杯在微波爐裡轉著圈子，在黃色的光線中冒出熱氣。

"去哪裡學的啊？"

"馬克杯蛋糕現在很流行啊，我的上一個沙發主教我的。"

Chris嘗了一口。好吧，這不是什麼名餐廳供應的甜點，而且有點硬，但確實是蛋糕沒錯。Sebastian拿著他的蛋糕坐到Chris的身邊，"說話要算話喔。"

Sebastian吃著馬克杯蛋糕，一個滿意的笑容在他的臉上綻放，Chris能想像他沾上蛋糕，嘴角彎彎的唇，這時候大概嘗起來也會是甜甜的。Sebastian注意到他的視線，歪著頭看他，Chris挖了很大一匙蛋糕塞進嘴裡掩飾他被抓到小辮子的尷尬。和Sebastian一起出去玩，似乎也不是個太差的決定。

******

第二天Chris就後悔為什麼要打這個賭了。他們倆穿著及膝的短褲和T-shirt，腳上踏著涼鞋，身上套著救身衣，和一群興致勃勃的遊客站在碼頭邊聽導遊簡單講解划獨木舟的划槳方式和姿勢。他們出發前，Sebastian就拿了家裡的保溫箱，半路還停下來買了啤酒和三明治，Chris還以為他們是要去野餐的，結果一路開到沼澤區。Chris看著四周，他們身處在樹林裡，陽光透過濃密的樹葉射了下來，落在他們的頭頂，除了人們興奮地笑著聊天，昆蟲的鳴叫聲，還有不時插進來的鳥叫聲，吹向他們的風是濕潤的。導遊講解完畢之後，大家散開走向各自的獨木舟。

"你確定我們真的要去沼澤划船嗎？"Chris拉著Sebastian的手臂，後者提著保溫箱雀躍著要奔向獨木舟，"沼澤裡面可能會有鱷魚。"

"不是可能有，是本來就有。"Sebastian反抓著Chris，把他拉向他們的小船，"剛剛導遊不是發了棉花糖讓我們可以餵鱷魚的嗎？"

"我覺得我們不該亂餵野生動物吃東西，特別是一張口就能咬掉你的腦袋的那種。"Chris還在做最後的掙扎，"我們可能會翻船掉進水裡，有蛇從頭上掉下來，或者被蚊子咬，我們甚至沒有噴防蚊噴霧！"

"Chris，你該不會是怕了吧？"Sebastian停下來拍拍他的肩膀，"如果你真的很害怕，我們可以跟那些老先生老太太一起坐渡輪遊河。"

碼頭的另一端停著一艘小型的渡輪，一群老人們正互相攙扶著登船，他們的導遊拿著大聲公正在講和鱷魚有關的無聊笑話，逗得他們發笑。

"可惡。"Chris暗罵一聲。Sebastian提著保溫箱和裝著三明治的袋子，拉著Chris的手走向獨木舟。Chris能感覺到他的手心，細瘦，有一些因為這一年來到處流浪打工而長出的繭，但是既柔軟又有力。他們小心翼翼地踏上獨木舟，因為搖晃而發出緊張的大笑。Sebastian坐在前座，Chris坐在後頭看著他期待的背影，保溫箱和午餐擺在他們的中間。他們拿起槳，把獨木舟推離開碼頭邊，把槳伸進水裡胡亂划著。隊伍裡的其他獨木舟大概也都是新手駕駛，還沒出發就在岸邊撞成一團，導遊不疾不徐地將大家分開。一開始Chris和Sebastian手忙腳亂地沒有協調好，小船像是猶豫不決該往何處去般左搖右晃，歪歪斜斜地順著河水前進，他們旁邊的另一艘小船則是滑向河道的另一邊，船上的年輕人發出愉快的尖叫。但大家很快就抓住節奏，一左一右地划，導遊的獨木舟在前面領頭，他們跟在後面，就像鴨媽媽帶著一群吱吱喳喳地小鴨一樣。

他們這個小隊的遊客都是第一次參加沼澤划船的旅程，一路上大家都像小學生出遊一樣地開心，對於看到的一切發出驚嘆。Chris搬到這裡好幾個月了，聞名遐邇的幽靈沼澤離他住的地方開車不到一個小時就可以到，但他從沒想過要來看一看。這個州地勢低，到處都有沼澤和濕地，樹林和河道在這個州的地表上縱橫交錯。順著河道前進，河水因為他們的隊伍而被劃開，波紋從他們一旁流過，兩邊長滿高大的柏樹，西班牙苔蘚從樹上垂下，隨著鹹濕的風吹晃動。

"Chris快看！"Sebastian大叫，Chris順著他指的方向，發現岸邊的草叢裡趴著一條鱷魚。其他的遊客也發現了，大家紛紛拿起手機拍照，Sebastian也把槳放在腿上拿起相機對著鱷魚。獨木舟因為少了另一邊的動力而開始歪斜，"兩邊都要划啊！Chris！我們的船歪了！"Sebastian一邊拍照一邊指揮Chris的划船技巧。

"不想船歪了就不要突然不划啊！"儘管嘴上抱怨，Chris仍然很認真地一下划右邊一下划左邊，讓Sebastian拍個夠。

他們越往河道的深處前進，眼前的風景越令人著迷。濃密的樹葉在他們的頭頂聚攏遮蔽了陽光，聳立在岸邊和河裡的樹木，詭異地向上伸展，有些枯木倒在一旁，粗短的樹枝像是釘爪一樣從鋪滿浮萍的水面冒出，大片大片的西班牙苔蘚從他們的頭上掃過，三色鷺站在水中的木頭上像在沉思著人生的道理。這裡離市區不遠，卻有一股與世隔絕的神秘。他們不時在岸邊發現廢棄的房屋，和這個充滿靈異傳說的地方有著相襯的不安氣息。金黃色的陽光點點飄在輕輕搖晃的河水上，有隻蜻蜓從他們的眼前飛過，蜥蜴在樹幹上快速爬動。Sebastian一路上幾乎沒停過拍照，Chris已經放棄抱怨，一個人划著船帶他們前進，雖然累但他喜歡這種感覺。

"我說鬧鬼的地方就是這裡。你知道這個地方被詛咒了嗎？"Sebastian轉過頭來跟Chris說，"大概一百年前有個女巫詛咒了這個地方，過沒幾年一個颶風把這裡的三個村落都吹毀了，一夕消失，像煙一樣。聽說河裡都是屍體。"

"這麼恐怖。"Chris看著岸邊無人居住的小屋，還有不時出現的十字架，用木頭製成的十字架歪斜地插在河岸，他們剛剛還經過一個雜草叢生的墓園。

"對啊，如果晚上來，還能看到幽靈呢。"Sebastian壓低聲音想製造懸疑的效果，"那個全美最恐怖鬧鬼地的節目來拍過，拍以前還請了巫師來做一些儀式。"

"結果拍到幽靈了嗎？"

"拍到浣熊。"

他們，應該說是Chris，一路奮力划著，Sebastian對看到的每樣東西都抱著高度的興趣，相機快門沒停止過。無論是黏在樹幹上的大蜘蛛，牆上有奇怪符號的小屋，還是一排排有著人形的枯樹。鱷魚和他們保持距離地游過，遊客們把棉花糖丟到鱷魚的面前，在牠們張開大嘴像貪吃的孩子一樣把棉花糖一口吞下的時候驚呼著拍照攝影。他們還看到用後腳立著的浣熊站在樹下，Chris拿著船上的魚叉插著棉花糖遞到浣熊的面前，當浣熊把棉花糖拔起來的時候，小隊的遊客都笑了。

"Chris，水好涼啊！"Sebastian把手伸進河裡，隨著水波擺動。Chris也停下划槳的手，讓獨木舟順著流水緩緩前進。他只把手指伸進水裡，感覺冰涼的水包圍著他，流過他的指縫。Sebastian看著他，他們一起笑了起來。

當他們划到河邊的一個休息站時，大家都有些累了，但精神仍然高昂。Sebastian把保溫箱裡的啤酒拿出來分給每個人，還有人帶了起司點心和大家分享。他們坐在岸邊，喝著啤酒，讓風吹撫他們的臉和頭髮，河邊的水草沙沙搖晃著，導遊表演了如何餵鱷魚吃雞肉而不被咬掉手的技術給他們看。一切都很安詳寧靜，Sebastian還在拍照，拍河水，拍樹林，拍天空，拍Chris。Chris突然很感謝他拖著自己來到這裡，他不記得上次自己這麼放鬆是什麼時候了，即使現在他已經沒有華爾街極度高壓的工作，今天之前的自己仍然像一張拉緊的弓弦，再用點力就怕會斷裂。因為說穿了，他害怕，害怕自己不能成功，害怕自己再回去。Chris請其他遊客幫他們兩個拍了張照片，Chris把手放在Sebastian的肩上，Sebastian笑著舉起啤酒。

等他們回到碼頭時已經下午了，小隊的遊客和導遊一起拍了照片，大家看起來都意猶未盡。Chris和Sebastian沿著林中的小路往停車場的方向慢慢散步過去，一路上拿著相機看剛剛拍的照片。他們的手臂痠痛，身上被水濺溼，臉和脖子都被曬得紅紅的，腿上有好幾個被蚊蟲叮咬的包，但愉快的心情能抵銷疲累。路邊的樹和花草彷彿感染他們愉悅的氣息，隨著午後的風輕快地搖擺。

"所以，要回家了吧？"Chris把保溫箱放進後車廂時說。

"還沒咧，我餓死了！"Sebastian摀著肚子，"划船划那麼久三明治根本不夠啊。"

"你哪有划，根本都是我在划的。"

"那更不能讓你餓著了。"

他們開向港口邊的一家海鮮餐廳，一隻巨大的螃蟹模型高掛在天花板上俯視著人們，Chris他們排了老半天的隊才等到一張桌子。女侍發給他們免洗圍兜穿在胸前，把牛皮紙鋪在桌上，再給他們兩隻木槌。等沒多久，餐點就上桌了。Chris平時算是注重飲食，之前在紐約就算沒辦法按時吃飯，也會注意熱量的攝取，找時間運動健身，才能保持自己在泳池邊脫掉上衣就能吸引一堆目光的身材。但現在，好像不那麼要緊了。他們吃著烤牡蠣和生蠔，炸蝦和兩袋螃蟹就這樣攤在桌上。Sebastian拿著小木槌敲螃蟹的時候特別用力，好像螃蟹跟他有什麼深仇大恨一樣。

"這樣很舒壓的。"Sebastian一邊咧開嘴笑一邊像個兇殘的木槌殺人狂一樣對著可憐的螃蟹不停搥打。

餐廳裡人聲鼎沸，木槌敲打的聲音此起彼落，Chris也加入行列。他們越敲越起勁，蟹肉噴在圍兜上。Chris得從螃蟹肉裡把敲爛的殼挑出來再撒上調味粉，那很麻煩，但他卻為了桌上這杯盤狼藉的髒亂景象而笑了。過去他在紐約出入的都是高檔餐廳，如果不穿西裝打領帶，高傲的帶位人員會把你擋在門外，菜單上的價錢是今天他們餐點的好幾倍。Chris曾經很著迷於進出那些餐廳，用錢堆出來的昂貴食材、精心烹飪和擺放如藝術品般的菜餚，來自異國唸不出名字的紅酒，華麗的擺飾，悉心打扮的餐廳工作人員和客人們，讓他能真正品嘗到成功的滋味。他和他的同事們會為了誰能進的了那家以難訂位聞名的餐廳互相吹噓，他的女伴會因為他帶她們進了哪家米其林餐廳而雙眼閃閃發光。而現在，Sebastian的雙眼也閃耀著光芒，但那是因為眼前這簡單煮過的美味螃蟹。他吸吮自己的手指，雙脣紅潤得像擦了唇膏。他們穿著髒兮兮的圍兜，油膩的手沾上螃蟹和沾醬，大口喝著啤酒吃著蟹肉，感覺自己好像把一輩子的膽固醇都吃完了一樣。但Chris很開心，他不記得自己有哪餐飯吃得那麼開心過。

"我再吃就要撐死了。"他們出來後站在Jaguar旁，拉緊自己的上衣，比誰吃撐的肚子比較大。

"但現在還很早嘛。"Sebastian拉開車門坐上車，"我還不想回家啊。"

"老天。"Chris嘆了一口氣，但他並不是不願意。事實上，他很希望今天可以這樣一直延續下去。陪著Sebastian東奔西跑，做些平常他不做的事。那感覺出乎意料的好。Sebastian的嘴角又如貓咪一樣地上揚。

"今天我要去哪裡你就得跟我去哪裡。"Sebastian愉快地用手指敲敲玻璃，"願賭服輸，房東先生。"

他們回到社區附近的酒吧。今晚酒吧裡都是人，但事實上，酒吧沒有哪一晚是空著的。電視上播放運動新聞，地上有花生殼和木屑，昏暗的燈光下有人在打撞球，有人在射飛鏢，人手一瓶啤酒。

"我不能再喝了，等一下還要開車。"Chris向酒保要了一杯汽水和薯片，Sebastian點了一杯啤酒，迫不及待地喝了一大口。有些啤酒泡沫沾在Sebastian的上唇，Chris看著他伸出舌頭將泡沫舔掉，那畫面令他喉嚨發乾。

酒保已經認識Chris，因為為了打入當地的社交圈，他常自己或是和Anthony一起來。"來參加比賽的啊？"酒保問。

"什麼比賽？"

"要要要！我們要參加！"Sebastian跳出來回話。

"參加什麼？"Chris才剛說完，酒吧裡便響一陣尖銳的噪音，那是從前方的舞台音響發出來的，酒吧老闆拿著麥克風站在舞台上。"大家晚安！真高興看到這麼多人都在！歡迎大家今天來參加我們的卡拉OK大賽！"現場觀眾爆出掌聲和歡呼，Sebastian在一旁用力吹口哨。

"我不會唱歌！"Chris一臉驚慌。他不常有開口唱歌的機會，就連在浴室裡他也是安安靜靜地洗澡，更別說要當著這麼多觀眾的面唱歌了。

"別緊張，又不是參加美國偶像！反正好玩嘛！"Sebastian拉著Chris去報名。他們翻著歌單，選要比賽的歌曲。現場氣氛熱鬧，第一個參賽者胸有成竹地跑上台去，接受大家的掌聲。沒多久，伴奏的音樂就出來了，參賽者拿起麥克風，架式十足，歌聲也不賴，大概已經在家裡練了很久。Chris看著Sebastian認真研究歌單，他的手心冒著汗，看了一下出口和逃生門，想著等一下要藉機逃跑。Sebastian拉著他的衣袖，"快選一首啊，就當發洩一下，你不覺得你過得太……"Sebastian想了想，手在空中轉圈，"太緊繃了嗎？你需要放鬆一點。"

Chris才沒辦法放鬆下來，他可是要當著酒吧裡滿滿的人面前唱歌！

他本來不打算喝酒的，再喝下去就要酒後駕駛了。不過他現在管不了那麼多，他另外叫了一杯啤酒，然後看著Sebastian蹦蹦跳跳地衝上舞台。他點了Frank Sinatra的 Come Fly With Me，一首年紀大概有他兩倍大的歌曲。

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

If you could use some exotic booze

There's a bar in far Bombay

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

這是一首旅行和冒險的歌。Sebastian站在舞台上，在聚光燈下的他看起來落落大方，露出跟Sinatra一樣大大的笑容，要是再給他個帽子斜戴著就會更完美了。他根本不用看卡拉OK機的字幕，拿著麥克風，隨著音樂擺動身體，很投入地唱著。Chris發現，Sebastian不管做什麼事情都十分投入，無論是擠牛奶，拔花園裡的雜草，敲螃蟹，或者是唱歌。不管做什麼事，用全力以赴的態度去感受和進行。用力玩，用力工作，用力活著。過去的Chris會認為這樣的熱情是一種放縱，在華爾街的時候，放縱代表沉迷，沉迷代表容易把手上的籌碼全部梭哈，然後跌得粉身碎骨。但在Sebastian的身上，熱情僅代表著他對生命的喜愛，他喜歡活著，所以燃燒他的熱情來讓自己發光。而今天，陪著Sebastian晃了一天，Chris覺得自己也被那炙熱的火焰照亮了。

Once I get you up there

I'll be holding you so near

You may hear

Angels cheer, 'cause we're together

Sebastian唱完之後在滿場的掌聲中退場，他跑到Chris的身邊。"怎麼樣，唱得還可以嗎？"他的表情充滿期待，像是等Chris表揚他。

"你會拿冠軍的。"Chris忍不住伸出手去揉亂他本來就很奔放的頭髮。

他們對這樣親密的舉動毫不自知，放在桌上的手臂輕貼在一起。"那你呢，你要唱什麼？"Sebastian問，靠得離Chris更近。"如果你真的找不到會唱的，就唱Bieber的歌吧，你一定有聽過，baby baby baby whoo~"

"我寧可吃掉自己的手指。"

Chris實在毫無頭緒。不過他翻著歌單，看到一個熟悉的歌名。他知道這首歌，因為他在自己爸媽的結婚影片裡聽到過，那是他們的婚禮歌曲，他後來還特地去找來聽過。

"That's All，很棒的歌。"Sebastian說。

"Frank Sinatra也唱過。"Chris對他微笑，不知為何心裡漾起溫暖的感覺。Chris有些緊張地站上舞台，幾十雙眼睛都在盯著他，大家叫喚著，Sebastian在吧檯為他歡呼。Chris深呼吸，反正要丟臉丟個三分鐘就好了，剛剛那個五音不全的不也唱得挺開心的。

卡拉OK機開始準備跑字幕，但沒有音樂出來。老闆將機器開開關關，又敲又打，最後只得放棄。"帶子好像有問題，要不要換一首啊？"酒吧老闆問。

換一首他就不會唱了。Chris打算棄權，現場觀眾發出失望的嘆息。"不用棄權，我可以幫她伴奏！"Sebastian跳上舞台。

"你要怎麼伴奏？"

他指著舞台邊那架大鋼琴，"你就照著字幕唱，我會跟著你的。"

Chris沒想到他會彈鋼琴，Sebastian就像一個他無法解開的謎團，Chris永遠也沒辦法猜到他還能帶給他多少驚喜。酒吧老闆拍拍Chris的肩膀，"那就開始吧！"

字幕重新跑出來，Sebastian在他的身旁，一連串清亮的音符做他的後衛。Chris捏捏自己的臉，鼓起勇氣開口唱。

I can only give you love that lasts forever,

And a promise to be near each time you call.

And the only heart I own

For you and you alone

That's all,

That's all...

他的聲音有些沙啞，一開始還有點分岔，跑了兩個音，第三句沒有對在點上，但大家還是為他鼓掌。Sebastian優美的琴聲帶領著他，Chris的歌聲開始穩了下來，就像他們找到默契之後就可以把獨木舟向前划一樣。

I can only give you country walks in springtime

And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;

And a love whose burning light

Will warm the winter's night

That's all,

That's all.

Chris想起第一次看到爸媽結婚影片的感覺。他們在影片裡好快樂，那股愉悅與愛透過螢幕感染了每個看影片的觀眾。他的爸爸在看到媽媽穿著婚紗，由外公牽著走向他時，他忍不住擦了眼淚；媽媽的伴娘們在影片裡笑著恐嚇新郎，要是他敢欺負她們的姐妹那就等著被揍吧，伴郎則在一旁瘋狂吐槽爸爸有多愛媽媽；他們親吻，在舞池裡旋轉，在這首歌裡擁抱。

There are those I am sure who have told you

They would give you the world for a toy

All I have are these arms to enfold you

And a love even time can't destroy

他們之間並沒有轟轟烈烈的愛情故事，結婚近四十多年也會吵架，但他們生養了四個孩子，至今仍然相愛。Chris沒想過自己能找到一個一起手牽手度過每個春夏秋冬的人，過去交往過的人沒讓他有過這樣的感覺。他也沒想過自己竟然有一天會嚮往這樣的關係與生活。Sebastian專注彈琴的身影不停出現在他的腦海裡，有些不合時宜。

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,

You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.

Say it's me that you'll adore,

For now and evermore

That's all,

That's all.

Sebastian以一連串輕巧的音符結束這首歌。Chris轉頭望著他，看見他的手指在鍵盤上跳舞，他專注的側臉在燈光下變得柔和而可愛。他抬起頭對上Chris的眼神，沒有對他像平常一樣大笑，而是一個默默的，讓Chris感到胸口像被什麼人緊緊抓住的微笑，灰綠色的眼睛裡有點點燈光組合成的星星，像在呼喚著他，像是一根羽毛輕輕劃過他的臉。

觀眾的歡呼和掌聲將他們從這樣的時刻中拉回現實，Chris有些不好意思，Sebastian站到他身邊接受大家的讚美，他們的手碰在一起。Chris慶幸自己臉上仍留著鬍子，能掩飾不由自主的臉紅。

比賽繼續進行，Chris和Sebastian坐在一張圓桌旁。桌子很小，四周又很擁擠，他們要面向舞台，只能緊挨著坐在一起。Chris能感覺到Sebastian傳來的熱度，像一團小火球一樣。他們的大腿和手臂不時靠在一塊，只要一轉頭，對方的臉就近在咫尺。Sebastian似乎從一整天高亢的情緒裡冷靜下來，他們靜靜地聽歌，鼓掌，被吵雜的各種聲響包圍，卻感覺只有他們在一起的這一小塊空間是安靜的。

"......那個業務員一直跟我講那個對沖基金多好多好，"一個聽起來醉醺醺的聲音傳進Chris的耳裡，他沒辦法不聽，"我說我要考慮，畢竟這玩意風險很高吧？"

"當然要好好考慮，Gary，你握在手上的可是好幾百億美金的退休基金，雖然不比加州公務員退休基金有上千億的，也是大家退休的保障，別亂搞了。"另一個與其對話的聲音聽起來就清醒多了。

"你也知道這幾年經濟不好，好幾季退休基金都是虧損的，我有點擔心，一直想辦法要怎麼補回來。"

Chris來到新城之後一直沒有明說自己在華爾街的工作，只是模模糊糊地提了個金融業。他想和過去切割，但拿警察退休基金來投資像對沖基金這樣的商品實在有點太過火了。

他轉了過去，找到那兩個人，他們西裝筆挺，只是拉鬆了領帶。"我強烈建議不要操作退休基金去投資對沖基金。"

"為什麼？"比較沒那麼醉的男人問。他的頭髮梳得整整齊齊，西裝和皮鞋都不是便宜貨，但不張揚。

"對沖基金重短線投機及利用各種衍生性金融商品獲利，那風險太高了。"Chris一開口就閉

不上嘴，"退休基金的操作應該要保守一點，因為退休基金追求的應該是長期穩定的報酬才對。"

"看來我們有個懂投資的人在這裡，Gary。"男人對另一個人說，然後對Chris禮貌微笑，"我見過你，住在附近，開Jaguar的。剛剛唱得不錯，你的朋友彈得也很好。"Tom對著Sebastian舉起啤酒點點頭，Sebastian也回敬他。

"謝了，我才剛搬來幾個月。"

男人對Chris伸出手，"我是Tom，這是Gary。你是金融業相關的？"

Chris和Tom及Gary握了握手，"我是Chris，這是Sebastian。"他沉默了一會，發現Tom很有耐心地等他說下去，"我以前是做這行的，投資銀行的業務交易員。"

"一天到晚打電話給我要我投資什麼衍生性金融商品的傢伙就是像你這種的。"頭髮已經花白的Gary有些不滿地嘖了一聲。"我要他解釋給我聽，他也講得模模糊糊的。

"那些東西非常複雜又不透明，相信我，連業務員自己也搞不懂那些是什麼東西，只有銀行裡最厲害的計量專家才知道。不要投資那種高槓桿操作的商品，特別是你手上的是退休基金的時候。"

"我也贊成退休基金的投資要保守一點。"Tom和Gary笑了笑，"Gary是我們這州警察退休基金的管理人，我是州長助理。Chris，為什麼一個華爾街金童要跑到新城來，是度假嗎？"

"我搬來這裡了。"Chris兩手一攤，"我要在這裡定居，寫寫文章什麼的。"

"我猜你應該有個很好的理由要丟下華爾街的生活千里迢迢地跑來這裡吧？"

Chris發現他很難用三言兩語解釋清楚他真正跑到這裡的動機。他良心不安，看不下去，逃走了，大概是這個樣子，但又沒那麼簡單。"這有點複雜。"

"希望不是惹了什麼麻煩。"Tom喝了一口手上的酒，兩眼直盯著Chris。

"絕對沒有。"

"那麼新城歡迎你。"Tom再度和Chris及Sebastian握了握手，"我們新城是沒有紐約大，但是個快樂的小城市，你一定會在這裡住得很開心的。"

比賽結束，Chris和Sebastian都沒有獲勝，但他們得到啤酒招待卷和居民們友善的拍肩作為參加獎。他們決定把車留在酒吧外，慢慢散步回去，他們都喝得太多，在路上遇到警察的話就得用牢裡蹲和吊銷駕照做為今天的結尾。在月光的陪伴之下，Chris和Sebastian漫步在夜色裡，路上的車越來越少，四周沒有什麼聲音，只有遠方傳來貓頭鷹的鳴叫和他們緩慢的腳步聲。只有他們兩個的感覺真的很不錯，但Sebastian似乎比之前沉默一點。

"我不曉得你會彈鋼琴。"Chris率先打破這令人沉醉的寂靜。

"我媽媽是鋼琴老師，我學了點，彈得不是很好。"他的手在空中做出彈鋼琴的姿勢，手指就像黑暗中的浪潮一樣起伏。

"才怪，你彈得很棒。"酒精令Chris的腳步和腦子都輕飄飄的，"關於你的事，有好多我都不知道。"

"你也是啊，"Sebastian輕笑，"雖然不包括你上一個工作的事。"

"你怎麼知道的？"

"第一天晚上我就上網google你了，找到一些你寫過的文章，還有雜誌的訪問，說你是什麼華爾街的明日之星這類的。"Sebastian向他拋出一個狡詰的笑容，"我只是想知道自己不是住進連續殺人魔的家嘛，John也說你有聯絡過他問關於我的事。"

原來這小子不像他看起來的那麼毫無戒心。Chris用手背摩了摩臉上的鬍子，"我也google你了，看到你的部落格。我想我們算扯平了。"

"很公平。"Sebastian停頓了一下，"我能問你為什麼要離開嗎？"

Chris認真想了想，他發現要在Sebastian面前承認自己的恐懼沒有那麼難，他對他有種莫名生出的信任感，想對他坦白。"我覺得我可能曾經......害別人自殺。我接到一個投資失利的客戶電話，他說他的錢都賠光了，他要去死，我只跟他說我很抱歉。"Chris望向漆黑的遠方，望進那可怕的回憶裡，"其實我當時一點都不感到抱歉，投資有賺有賠，這很正常，任何人要玩投資之前都應該要謹慎考慮，多做功課多觀察，而不是業務員叫你買什麼你就照單全收。"

"但身為一個業務交易員，你們就希望客戶照單全收你們的建議，這樣你們才有錢賺啊。"

"是啊，我想那就是一種推卸責任的想法，安慰自己不要那麼內疚，不要想因為自己的建議而害多少人一無所有。"Chris能感覺到Sebastian在注視著自己，但他不想看著他說，"其實我們有責任的，這些客戶相信我們的專業，我們應該要對他們負責。在那種環境待久了，每天只有錢錢錢，會讓人失去一些感覺的。"

"但你沒有，不然你不會在這裡。"

"他不是我的客戶，我的客戶至少對我的服務都挺滿意的，我的投資建議都能有不錯的效益。有一天我看到有個老人因為退休金賠光所以在家裡自殺的新聞，我......我覺得是打電話給我的那個人，但我不確定。"Chris突然停下腳步，睜大雙眼看著Sebastian，彷彿他能將他從夢魘中拯救出來，"我以前從不想那些把錢全賠光的人會有什麼下場。我擔心今年的業績有沒有達到標準，擔心獎金高不高，擔心我的訂製西服穿起來好不好看。別人或許覺得我在華爾街工作領高薪好厲害啊，只有我自己知道我是個多麼空洞的人，除了自己我什麼都不關心，你知道嗎？"

"我看過你的文章。"Sebastian一臉真誠，把手搭在Chris的肩上，"你有感覺，會擔心和反省，你沒有自己想得那麼糟。"

"是你把我想得太好了。"Chris乾笑兩聲，"總而言之我受夠了，我不想再這樣下去，變成一個徹底無情的人，就像我周遭的那些人一樣。我想......我想寫文章，寫小說，以前只是當作興趣，當作一種抒發的方法，但現在我想要寫出一本小說，我想要做點不一樣的事情。"

"但我覺得你有些矛盾。"Sebastian不帶情緒地指出，他更像是在陳述一個現象而不是質疑Chris，"你每天都在很認真看報紙財經版和財經新聞，那些豪華昂貴的家具，那輛車，就好像你想換個生活方式，但又捨不得舊的；想有個新的開始，又給自己留個可以回去的退路一樣。"

原來他有注意到。 "因為我怕失敗，你認為我不夠義無反顧嗎？"

"我認為只要你有努力過，這樣就夠了，無論成功還是失敗。"Sebastian用力握了握Chris的手臂，"不要給自己太大壓力，寫作這種事不能強求，越急越寫不出來的，要讓故事自然而然地出現。"

Chris突然覺得自己放鬆了許多，就像灌飽了氣即將爆炸的氣球消了點風，Sebastian把身體貼在他的手臂上，那個重量令他感到安心，就像漂浮在水上的船下了錨。"說得好像你也會寫作一樣。"

Sebastian大笑兩聲，勾著Chris的手臂往家的方向前進，"你也看過我的部落格文章啊，我的文筆一般般。但我想這就像是，如果你在床上越想著要弄到天搖地動結果就會越令人洩氣一樣的原理嘛。"

"寫作的問題我承認，但我可沒有床上這個問題。"

"是嗎？"

你可以試試看。Chris的腦子自動長出這句話，就像個突然冒出土壤的小豆苗一樣。太不適當了，對方是個他剛認識不久的男子，男的。他把那句話還有隨之而來的念頭和畫面重新埋回土裡，"至少我以前的女朋友用過的都說好。"

"給你按個讚！"

他們終於回到家，Chris想趕快進屋去洗個澡睡覺。今天一整天很開心，但他真的累了。不過Sebastian在經過草坪的時候停了下來，仰頭望著夜空。"Chris你看，好多星星。"

天空的確佈滿星星，就像鑲滿鑽石的黑絲絨一樣在他們的頭頂伸展開來。Sebastian一屁股坐在草地上，然後躺下來。"Chris！快跟我躺在一起，我們看一下星星再進去。"

Chris很累，但他的身體不受意志的控制。他走過去躺在Sebastian的身邊，再度感覺到對方身上傳來的熱度，他的小指就在Sebastian的小指旁，草從指間穿出，他只要稍微動一下手指就能碰觸到對方，所以他動也不敢動。Sebastian前兩天才修剪過草皮，微濕的草地躺起來很舒服，又有點刺刺的。星空很美，過去在紐約，當Chris走在街道上的時候，不是神色匆匆地趕往哪個地方，就是低頭看手機，根本沒有心思管頭頂的那片風景。但以紐約的光害嚴重，大概也看不到什麼。

"你能認得出小熊星座在哪裡嗎？"Sebastian問。

"認不出來。"Chris伸出手朝天空畫了畫，把幾個星星連起來。"我這裡倒是找到可以連成一個馬桶形狀的。"

"那就是馬桶座囉。"

Chris噗哧一聲，"很難笑。"

Sebastian把手枕在腦袋下頭，調整出一個舒服的姿勢。"以前在紐約根本看不到星星的，我出來之後，在農場，在黃石公園，在森林裡看過好多次超級棒的星空。我告訴自己旅遊的目標一定要看得到星星，因為連星星這樣只要抬頭就能擁有的美麗都沒有的地方，沒有讓我想去的動力。"

"你有想過要在外面流浪多久嗎？有給自己訂一個期限嗎？"

"我沒有給自己設限，如果有一天我來到一個讓我有家的感覺的地方，我就會停下來；如果我碰到一個我離不開的人，我就會停下來。也或許哪天想家想得哭了，我就回家了。"

"我就不敢這麼隨興，我一定會想東想西的，最後就回家了。"

"我也會怕啊，我在外面流浪越來越久，我的經歷將來能寫到履歷表上嗎？老闆會想要用我這樣的人嗎？要是我一輩子都不想回去怎麼辦？我的存款和退休金在哪裡？有時候我想著想著也會害怕。"Sebastian的表情嚴肅了點，但他很快回復樂觀的樣子，"但就像那個床上的原理一樣嘛，越想理出個頭緒越是做不到，不如順其自然吧，我相信命運對我自有安排，當那個時刻來臨我只需要接受就好了。我的人生只有一次，我不想後悔。"

"那樣還挺輕鬆的，就交給命運吧。"Chris望著無止盡的夜空，靜靜地在那裡，就能使人像是螻蟻一樣渺小。

"你們是醉得爬不起來還是玩裝死遊戲啊？"Anthony的聲音突然闖進這個只有他們兩個人的時刻，他抱著一袋雜貨站在圍籬外，"還是你們打算露營啊？"

"Anthony快來跟我們一起躺下看星星！"Sebastian熱情邀請。

"我看這片星星看一輩子了。不，謝了。"Anthony用看到兩個幼稚小鬼的眼神看著他們，"別在這睡著啦，晚上會冷的，而且被對面的Judy老太太看見的話，全社區的人都會知道你們醉倒路邊的。"

"謝謝你的忠告，我們不會給Judy製造八卦題材的。"

Anthony走回他在隔壁的家。Anthony在那棟房子裡出生長大，到現在還是和母親住在一起。他有大學學位，有很多事情有自己的想法和見解，但卻沒想過離開新城。有一次Chris和他聊起為什麼不到大公司去工作？開咖啡館從早忙到晚，賺的也只是一般上班族的薪水，他可以在別的地方有更好的發展。"為什麼我要走？我喜歡這裡啊，開咖啡館比去大公司上班快樂多了，照顧我媽我也不覺得是負擔。我過我想過的生活，而不是別人認為我該怎麼過的生活。"Anthony說。

"總而言之，我想等我離開這裡，我下一個目標就是66號公路，真正的美國文化代表啊。你讀過憤怒的葡萄嗎Chris？"Sebastian繼續說下去，聲音裡有著蠢蠢欲動的期待，"聽說在沙漠裡的星空是最壯觀的。我可以從洛杉磯租車出發，一路開到芝加哥，這樣離紐約就不遠了，還能回家看一下，想想接下來要怎麼走。不過從這裡到洛杉磯再上66號公路好像會重覆到一些路，或許我可以從德州出發？不過這樣就不算走完全程了。管他的，就從洛杉磯出發。"

Chris從草地上坐起來。他都忘了，Sebastian說來新城是為了參加狂歡節，狂歡節之後，或許他就會走了。他會走的，在Chris每天已經習慣早上吃到他烤焦的土司和小紙條上的笑臉，習慣他在花園裡像小蜜蜂一樣忙碌的身影，習慣晚上和他一起窩在沙發上看電視，看他的旅行筆記，聽他講各地的爛旅社，習慣他燦爛的開懷大笑和和友善的雙眼，他才驚覺他是會走的。Chris現在有點後悔，為什麼要輕易享受Sebastian的陪伴。這裡不過是他一個暫時停留的地方，他會走的。

"怎麼了？"Sebastain也坐起來，把手放在他的肩膀上，滿臉關切。

"沒事。我......"他抓著Sebastian的手，本來想把那隻手從他的肩膀上移開的，但他突然不想放手，"你...你再陪我躺一會兒好嗎？"

"當然好。"

他們又躺回草地上，沉默地仰望著星空，Chris始終沒有放開抓著Sebastian手腕的手。他的眼皮沉重，希望現在有顆流星滑過，這樣他就能許願讓狂歡節晚一點來。

待續


	3. Chapter 3

自從Chris搬到新城，過去在紐約認識的老朋友裡，有兩三個偶爾會傳個訊息給他，問他的近況如何。約會過的女孩們就更不用說了，知道他離開銀行之後就沒消沒息。只有David，三不五時給他打個電話，發發牢騷。Chris覺得自己像是對方不用錢的心理醫生，但他不討厭這樣的感覺。他們是朋友，距離不會改變這點太多。

"你走了，這裡都不一樣了。"David在電話裡有些感傷地說，"你知道他們在背後罵客戶是笨蛋嗎？就因為客戶沒有彭博終端機，看不到最新的股價，他們就報給對方十五分鐘前的股價，賺差額，太過分了。"

"早就這樣了，不是我走了以後才開始。"

"你這混蛋，說走就走了。"

"你不想嗎？"

David乾笑兩聲，"我不敢吧。"

和Sebastian打賭賭輸被拖著到處跑之後，Chris發現自己看著Sebastian的感覺不再一樣了。如果之前只是一些若有似無的感覺刮搔著他的內心，現在他根本無法忽視對Sebastian的喜愛。Sebastian想出去玩的時候，Chris都樂意奉陪。他們逛遍整個新城，周圍的城鎮和景點。有的時候，就只是到海邊野餐或是在前院烤肉而已。Chris很享受每次和Sebastian的出遊，即使只是呆呆坐在海邊或公園草地上，他也不覺得無聊。怎麼會這樣？他看著Sebastain，那像是能照亮每個人的笑容，總是紅潤的嘴唇，深邃的大眼睛。當他在屋裡和Chris擦身而過時，他身上那淡淡的檸檬沐浴乳味道總能讓Chris有想要轉過身去擁抱他的衝動。Chris在想像中看見自己伸手握住他伸懶腰時露出腰部的線條。Sebastian擁抱起來會是很柔軟的吧，他的嘴唇親吻起來會是什麼感覺？

Chris清醒過來。他坐在自己的筆電前，小說的進展和他兩小時前打開電腦時相比沒有前進多少，就只因為剛剛Sebastian出門打工前，過來跟他說了幾句話。

這樣不行，Chris把臉埋在手裡。這樣的感覺是不該發生的，他不喜歡男人的。他一定是因為和Sebastian相處得太愉快了，所以才會有這樣的幻覺。之前他沒有意識到，但其實是他太寂寞了，想要有個溫暖的陪伴才會這樣。一定是這樣。

即使Chris是新來的，這裡的居民還是挺喜歡他的，女人們就更不用說了。他很常在餐廳和咖啡館裡碰到和他搭訕的女孩們，她們會想辦法引起這個神秘新鄰居的注意力，無論是透過刻意堆砌的機智言語，或是精心裝扮的外型。有意無意放在他手臂或是大腿上的手，甜蜜的微笑，看似隨意地撥一下瀑布般美麗的秀髮。明顯或不經意的，這些訊息對Chris來說並不陌生，但他從沒有回應過，因為他沒有準備好面對一段感情，他要煩惱的事已經夠多了。更何況，並沒有人真的能讓他動心。但他為了破除對Sebastian的那種，幻覺，他決定要打破慣例。那個女孩Mary也很常出現在咖啡館裡，他們聊了一下，Chris邀請她出去。他們出去約會，吃晚飯，去酒吧喝酒。當Mary問他要不要去她家喝個咖啡的時候他禮貌地拒絕了。別跑太快，現在這樣感覺還不錯。

如果他沒有在約會的時候想起Sebastian大概五百次就會更好了。

Chris進門的時候Sebastian已經下班回來了。狂歡節快到了，他越來越忙碌，Chris看到Sebastian的時間變少了。他絕不會承認自己很想念他。

"嘿，沒想到你今晚會出去。"Sebastian像一塊布一樣軟綿綿地攤在沙發椅上，被電視裡正在上演的脫口秀節目逗笑了。他指著桌上一個方型的紙盒，"我幫你帶消夜回來。"

"我...我去約會了。"Chris沒有看他。他把手錶摘下來擺在櫃子上，脫下外套扔在椅背上，又想到應該要掛到衣櫥裡去才對。他有點手足無措。

"約會啊。"

Chris終於看向Sebastian。笑容已經從他臉上消失無蹤了，他盯著電視，有些疲憊的樣子。"好玩嗎？"

"還可以。"

"也對，像你這樣好的人，沒有約會才奇怪。"Sebastian像是把四散的笑容碎片收攏起來，再堆到臉上，"你的確需要約會，需要有個人陪你。你看起來好寂寞。"

可是現在，看起來很寂寞的人明明就是Sebastian。Sebastian站起來拖著腳步經過Chris，拍拍他的肩膀，"我先去睡了，消夜不吃的話記得冰起來。"

Chris半夜躺在床上翻來覆去無法入睡，他乾脆坐起來，打開電腦找到Sebastian的部落格。Sebastian搬進來之後，Chris一直在追蹤他的文章，看見自己不斷出現在文章裡，和Sebastian的合照也很常出現，連Sebastian的讀者都注意到他"迷人友善的大鬍子房東"了。Sebastian今晚也有更新文章，很短，只有三句話。

"我覺得我在這裡待得太久了，明明可以先去別的地方等狂歡節到了再回來的，我也不知道為什麼。"

Chris把電腦關掉，心跳快得厲害。他決定還是跟Mary只當朋友就好了。

******

Chris過去也沒有參加過新城的狂歡節，這次他對狂歡節的感覺很複雜。他既想見識這個每年能吸引數十萬觀光客湧入參與的盛大慶典，又不希望狂歡節這麼快來。狂歡節過後，Sebastian大概就會走了。他不知道到時候該怎麼辦，但他決定多陪Sebastian出去玩，儘管Sebastian突然不再那麼積極地邀請Chris出去。

"你要約會，不能佔用你的時間。"Sebastian坐在地毯上一邊用吹球吹除相機鏡頭上的灰塵一邊說。

"沒有約會了。"Chris蹲在他身邊，看著他小心翼翼的動作，"你想去哪裡我陪你。"

Sebastian抬起頭來打量著他，露出彎起一邊嘴角的微笑，"好啊。"

狂歡節的活動像彩球炸開一樣，為新城帶來巨大瘋狂的活力，把城市的每個角落都染上色彩。Sebastian很努力和經理調整班表，畢竟他來這裡就是要參加狂歡節的，如果都在工作而錯過的話未免本末倒置。每個禮拜都有大遊行，站在花車上的人對街道上的遊客拋擲串珠，Chris和Sebastian混在一群尖叫著的遊客中一起搶著撿那些五彩繽紛的珠子。Sebastian把撿到的每條串珠都戴在身上，趾高氣昂地和Chris到餐廳去狂吃海鮮。路上到處都是把各種顏色穿上身的人像孔雀一樣走來走去展示自己。Chris和Sebastian一起走過每個熱鬧的街角，他們隨著從不停止的爵士樂擺動，看街頭藝人做各式各樣的才藝演出，闖進每一家看起來很有趣的小店，Sebastian的相機勤快地記錄著每一個熱鬧的畫面。他們大概去了街上每個酒吧，和那些喝瘋了的大學生一樣把酒當水一樣灌，跟著大家一起大吼大叫。那些醉得不知東南西北的女孩們為了多拿幾串彩色珠子可以掀起上衣，男人則是脫下褲子。他們戴上有鳥嘴的面具去參加化裝舞會，酒精把他們的腦袋泡得暈陶陶的，讓他們隨著音樂轉圈傻笑。每天都是party day，Chris過去根本沒有這樣放縱自己過，宿醉伴著他起床，他覺得自己像被火車撞到頭。但儘管每天晚上都是他把Sebastian扛回家扔到床上，第二天Sebastian起床時卻總是神清氣爽，整理照片寫部落格，他的字典裡彷彿沒有宿醉這樣的字。

狂歡節結束的前一天，Sebastian選了一條街，擅自決定他們要把這條街上的每一間酒吧都喝過一遍。

"你知道這不是狂歡，而是自殺計畫吧。"Chris站在街口，望著川流不息的人潮和一塊接著一塊的酒吧招牌。

"管他的！"Sebastian一手拿著掛在胸前的相機，一手抓起Chris的手往前走。Chris不介意被他拉著，他喜歡被他拉著。

他們在經過的每一家酒吧點一杯啤酒。隨著那些酒逐漸消失在他們的嘴裡，Chris突然發現這就是他們相處時間的倒數。他多麼希望狂歡節不要停止，又或者，Sebastian重新出發的日子不要到來。Sebastian看起來也比平常沉默一點，喝酒的速度也放慢了。

"我要去一下廁所。"Sebastian搖搖晃晃地走向擠滿了人的洗手間。Chris把酒杯放下，他不再想玩了，他要好好想個理由，讓Sebastian留下來的理由。但他又為什麼要他留下呢？他不過就是個房客。不過就是個短暫停留的過客，只出現在Chris的生命裡很小一段時間。為什麼他想要他留下來？他留下來的話要和Chris發展什麼樣的關係？

"嘿Chris！"一個女孩的聲音打斷他的思考。Chris轉過頭去，是Mary。

"喔嗨。呃...好久不見。"

"是啊！真的好久！"Mary看起來已經喝得不少，眼神渙散，雙頰發紅，胸前掛了好幾串彩珠，"為什麼你不再約我出去了呢？"

"因為我──"Chris的話被Mary的吻打斷了。嚴格來說這根本不是吻，只是她用力撞上來而已。Mary的力氣出乎意料的大，手扣在Chris的後腦勺，讓他無法動彈。他聞到對方的酒氣和汗味，他只想掙脫。

等他終於從Mary如螃蟹腳般有力的箝制中逃出來時，Sebastian正睜大著眼睛站在一旁看著他們。"我沒有打擾你們吧？"

"沒有！"Chris否認，Mary卻靠了上來。"我們約會，好嗎？我跟他！"

"妳喝太多了。"Chris試著把Mary拉開，她卻像章魚一樣纏上來，"我不管！我要你跟我回家！回家！"

"那我就不打擾你們了。"Sebastian把雙手舉起來做出投降的樣子，然後很快離開酒吧。

"Sebastian！"Mary的朋友一過來，Chris把她交給她們再追出去。Sebastian形單影隻的背影看起來就像Chris約會回來那天晚上一樣，寂寞得令人想擁抱他。Chris趕上他。

"怎麼出來了？"Sebastian一臉疑惑。

"我跟她就約會過一次，就一次，沒什麼。"

Sebastian停下腳步。"是嗎？你為什麼要跟我解釋？"

現在已經很晚了，街道上擠滿了喝個爛醉的人，從不知何處傳出的音樂裡，交雜著各種聲響。有人倒在路邊，有人在大笑，有人在高聲唱歌，有人抱在一起熱吻。Sebastian直盯著Chris，要一個答案。Chris被他盯得手心冒汗。Sebastian灰綠色的眼珠在燈光下看起來像是藍色的，憂鬱的藍色，渴望的藍色，期待的藍色。

"我...我不知道。"Chris真的不知道。

Sebastian笑了一聲，然後輕嘆了一口氣，"是啊。"

他們在回家的路上沒什麼交談，Sebastian一到家就進房了。Chris發現他發了一篇文章，嚴格來說這根本不是文章，因為只有一句話而已。

"我們都不夠勇敢。"

******

狂歡節結束之後他們也冷靜下來，Chris能感覺這些日子以來他們消除的距離正一點一滴加回去。Sebastian把工作辭了，他存夠了錢，要再度出發了。Chris始終沒有想出一個除了"我不希望你走"以外更好的理由來挽留他。

這天，Sebastian站在門口，大包包堆在腳邊，就像那個下雨的晚上，他出現在Chris的生命裡一樣。只是這次，他要走了。

"我永遠不會忘記住在這棟屋子裡的日子。"Sebastian臉上有著懷念的神情，環顧了一下四周。

Chris發現自己一個字也說不出來。Sebastian給他一個有點苦澀的微笑，然後彎下腰去提起他的背包。他遲疑了一下，鬆開手讓背包掉在地上，發出一聲悶響。他快速來到Chris的面前，抱住他。Chris覺得自己不能呼吸，許許多多他搞不清楚的感覺在胸膛翻滾著。

"我永遠不會忘記你的。"Sebastian對著Chris的肩膀說。在Chris還沒來得及舉起手擁抱他，他就放開了。Sebastian走回門口揹起背包，打開門走了出去。他甚至沒有回頭看Chris一眼。

門板在Chris面前關上的時候他重重坐在樓梯上。他看了一眼被自己緊握著的樓梯扶手，那是Sebastian重新漆過的。牆上一排照片是Sebastian堅持要他拿出來掛著的。他的冰箱裡還有Sebastian親手做的培根。他喝慣的咖啡豆旁有一罐是Sebastian送他的，說那是經過認證的公平交易咖啡豆，要他試試。他的沙發上有Sebastian上次喝茶時不小心灑出來的一兩滴痕跡。Sebastian睡了幾個月的客房，床單和枕頭套上屬於他的味道會一天天淡去。還有他的花園，他的花園該怎麼辦呢？沒有Sebastian在裏頭像小蜜蜂一樣忙東忙西的幹活，他的花園會逐漸變成由泥土和草木隨意拚搭的廢墟。Chris覺得有一把火在身體裡燒著，燃起的煙裡有憤怒的味道，還有不捨，加上一點恐慌。Sebastian怎麼可以如此，把自己編進Chris的生活之後又一走了之？Chris以後除了他的部落格文章就見不到他了嗎？他只能透過螢幕去想像這個曾經和他共同生活的男人，現在會是什麼樣子？

Chris猛地站起來。他的心裡有一股衝動，要跑出家門，追上他，叫他別走。但之後呢？Chris不可能跟他走，而他又能怎麼要求對方要為他放棄整個世界，只為了他停留？Chris像是被關在籠子裡的獅子，走過來，又走過去。他渴望一個答案，但又不知道問題。他想要一個東西，但又不知道那個東西是什麼。他很煩躁，沒辦法讓自己冷靜下來。Chris強迫自己坐在電腦前面，按照平常的作息，這時候他應該要想辦法打幾個字，把故事往前推進一點。他的主角歷盡千辛萬苦終於應徵進這家龐大的集團，他的試煉才正要開始。但Chris只是盯著螢幕，看著自己點開他們去划船那天的照片。他們坐在河邊舉著啤酒瓶，臉曬得紅紅的，掛著笨笨的微笑。到現在他才注意到，他們背後的河面，有一隻鱷魚冒出頭來。

Chris拿著車鑰匙衝出家門。他試著把鑰匙插進鑰匙孔的時候，手都在發抖。Jaguar衝上馬路，奔往車站的方向。當Chris猶豫不決的時候，Sebastian應該已經搭上公車，到市中心去趕十點出發的火車。不能讓他走，Chris緊握著方向盤不斷重複著這句話，不能讓他走。他踩下油門，在車輛逐漸變多的路上疾駛。他不記得自己闖了幾個紅燈，按了多少下不耐煩的喇叭，危險地變換車道。不能讓他走，Chris只想著這句話。

等他趕到火車站的時候，距離十點還有八分鐘。Chris把車子歪歪斜斜停在路邊，鎖都沒鎖就衝進火車站。他站在擁擠的候車大廳，四處搜尋Sebastian的身影。他推開擋在他面前的人，扳過每個相似的背影，但那都不是Sebastian。火車進站，警鈴和巨大的機械聲響壟罩著每個人。Chris跑向剪票口，站務人員擋著不讓他進去。

"請你先出示你的票，沒有票不能進去！"

"他在裡面！他就要走了！"

Chris從口袋裡掏出一堆零錢和幾張紙鈔塞到站務人員的手裡，然後撐著閘口跳了過去，不理會在後面對著他大叫的站務人員。月台上到處都是人，有人在上車，有人在下車，全都擠在一起。沒有看見Sebastian，Chris手心在冒汗，胸膛因為惶恐而快速起伏。有人試圖抓住他但被他甩開了，他擠進人群，在絕望中大喊著Sebastian的名字。有人看著他，有人避開他，但全都不是Sebastian。或許他已經上車了，火車關上門，在月台邊開始緩緩滑行。別走啊，Chris拍著火車，別走。他看著窗子裡每一張好奇看著他的臉，他們很快從他身邊滑走了。別走啊！他的喊叫淹沒在火車運轉的聲響裡。Chris被兩個人用力往後拉，差點倒在地上。

"你瘋了，列車離站的時候站那麼近會被捲進去的！"站務人員大聲斥責他。站務人員和車站警察把Chris狠狠教訓一頓之後扔出車站，他站在車子旁，Jaguar的雨刷下夾著一張違規停車的罰單。Chris覺得疲憊，覺得自己被鑿出一個大洞。他走了。

Chris勉強集中精神才有辦法開車回家而不發生意外。他把車緩緩停上車道，經過那個他們一起躺在上頭看星星的草地，在那裡Sebastian告訴了他自己的恐懼，Chris意識到自己一點也不希望他離開。但他走了。

"你去哪裡了？"他的門廊傳來Sebastian的聲音。Chris以為自己出現幻覺了。除此之外，還能有別的解釋嗎？但那不是幻覺。Sebastian坐在他擺在門廊的搖椅上，背包堆在門邊。只要他手邊再擺杯檸檬汁，那就會像他只是出來曬個太陽一樣悠閒的樣子。

Chris兩眼發直，盯著他。"你沒走。"

"我上公車了，過了幾站就停下來，再走回來。"Sebastian站起來，迎向一步一步踏上階梯的Chris。"結果你不在家。"

"為什麼不走了？"他們停下來，兩人中間的距離只有很小一點點，只要踏出那一步就能消去。

"我想知道我們有沒有其他的可能性。"Sebastian說。

他們激烈地吻在一起，就像從未親吻過一樣，就像從未愛過一樣。他們把身體緊貼在一起，抓著彼此的頭髮和衣服，感受兩人之間逐漸攀升的熱度。遠方的天空打了一個悶雷，起風了，空氣濕得能滴出水來，Chris猜大概周圍的鄰居都從窗子後窺視著他們，但他不在乎。他們的舌頭碰在一起，Sebastian嘗起來就像他所能想像到最甜蜜的滋味。他只希望這親吻能一直延續下去，別停下來，別醒過來。他們被Sebastian的背包絆了一下，撞在牆上，才慢慢分開。

"天啊。"Chris用指背輕輕滑過Sebastian的臉，怕一用力對方就會消失了。

Sebastian的雙脣有些紅腫濕潤，那是一個沒人拒絕得了的邀請，他捧著Chris的臉用力親了一下，像是要證明自己確實在這裡，"進去吧。"

他們沒有像春情勃發的青少年一樣立刻奔向床鋪，而是把世界關在外頭，讓寂靜擁抱他們，在這樣全然獨處的時刻對著彼此微笑。"幫我煮杯咖啡吧。"Sebastian把背包抱著上樓的時候跟Chris說，彷彿他不曾離開過。

別說泡咖啡，Chris什麼都願意為他做。他走進廚房打開Sebastian買的咖啡豆，雖說是經過公平交易機構認證的咖啡豆，但也只是從星巴克買的。Chris認為僅僅是買星巴克這樣跨國大型企業的豆子對於咖啡農被剝削的問題並不會有太大的改善，但Sebastian只是聳聳肩，"雖然我的力量很小，但總比什麼都不做好。"

他是對的，把咖啡豆到進咖啡機裡的時候Chris心想，無論是對咖啡農或是對自己的生活，起來做點事比坐在沙發上自怨自艾好，無論結局是如何，至少有嘗試過。

Sebastian一下樓來坐在餐桌前，Chris就迫不及待開口。"我去找你了，在火車站大吼大叫像個瘋子一樣。我好怕你就這樣走了。"

Sebastian愣了一下，慢慢露出和煦的笑容，"那麼你就和我一樣瘋。"

"別走，"Chris聽起來幾乎是在懇求，"別走。"

Sebastian的手指在桌上輕點，彈著無聲的樂曲。"我下車的時候沒想到我們能夠這樣。我只想，就問一句吧，如果你沒有感覺到我感覺到的，那我就走，繼續我的行程。我以為你會受到驚嚇把我關在門外或揍我一拳什麼的，不過管他的呢，至少我不會在以後每個想起你的日子裡都不斷問我自己，如果下車了，會發生什麼事？所以我就下車了。我好像有點衝動。"

Sebastian很少一口氣講這麼長一段話，Chris能感覺到他和自己一樣緊張。當他抓著車鑰匙追出去的時候，他也沒想過攔下Sebastian的話他該說什麽。一股衝動，捨不得，不想放手。"那麼你就和我一樣衝動。"Chris把咖啡拿給他的時候這樣說。他們看著對方，笑了出來。

Chris走向他，Sebastian仰起頭來迎接他的吻。Chris能感覺到他嘴角彎起的弧度，能感覺他輕輕啃咬自己的下唇，能感覺他的雙唇為自己打開。他們之後一起喝咖啡，一起做午餐，一起整理花園。Chris說要出去買個啤酒，其實他到商店有另有目的。他像個即將初嘗禁果的青少年，把保險套和潤滑劑藏在一堆零食和啤酒中間，自欺欺人地認為結帳的人根本不會發現。商店老闆當然認得Chris，他把那兩樣東西刷過條碼機的時候微微抬起了眉毛，將商品都裝進紙袋裡交給他的時候給了他一個心照不宣的眼神。Chris再次覺得自己像個十七歲的小孩，他故作鎮定地離開。

晚餐時他們兩個都心不在焉，不時發出緊張的笑聲，用喝酒掩飾臉紅。Chris在浴室裡把自己快刷掉一層皮，心裡怦怦跳的。當他就像之前的每個夜晚一樣爬上他那張大床時，他不再是一個人了。Chris的感覺就好像那天去划獨木舟一樣，新奇，緊張，但是和Sebastian在一條船上，即將到來的旅程又令他揚起對未知的興奮。Chris伸手去觸摸Sebastian光裸的背，他是纖瘦的，但並非弱不經風。經過這一年在外的漂泊，他的肌肉結實，富有彈性，Chris讓自己的手指小心翼翼在那背上移動，然後貼上整個手掌。Sebastian把頭歪過來，靜靜地看著Chris虔敬的動作，發出一聲舒服的嘆息。他翻了個身，讓他們倆面對面，讓Chris的手指更容易在他身上尋索。Chris的手指是好奇又從容的探險家，滑過Sebastian身上的每一處起伏，每一條縫隙，像個征服者一樣為這陌生的天堂之地帶來衝擊。他的嘴唇稍後也加入這冒險的行列，驚艷於這個神秘肉體的美麗與善感，沉迷在因他而起的輕顫與喘息中。今晚月亮藏了起來，烏雲在遠方聚集遮蔽了所有來自天上的光線，他們在黑暗中擁抱彼此，在窗外呼嘯的風聲中，把對方當成是這孤寂世界裡唯一的救生艇，讓陌生卻強烈的歡愉如海浪一般帶著他們浮浮沉沉。緊緊交握的手因為太過用力而發麻發疼，但那遠不及結合在一起產生的劇烈快感。他們似乎早該這麼做了，Chris在Sebastian發出悅耳誘人的呻吟時他這樣想，這麼自然而然。他帶著他們兩個一起衝向終點，在那裡有愛情為他們準備的禮物，得要兩個人的心貼在一起才能領取。

******

Chris在即將沉入夢境之際想到當初做的決定，想到自己抱著愧疚與不願承認的軟弱，一路逃到這裡來。他想要重新開始，把一切計畫得好好的，卻完全沒預測到這個。就像那些十八世紀的歐洲人，在沒有到澳洲之前，根本不知道有黑天鵝的存在。但Chris的黑天鵝確實是在那裡的，Sebastian就在那裡，在這世上的某一個地方，等著與他相遇，相愛。一年前的Chris從不認為愛情這樣虛幻的事情會發生在他身上，更不要說是由一個男人帶來。但如今，這個男人就這樣窩在他的懷裡，溫暖柔軟，帶著兩人交纏過後迷人的氣味，霸佔他人生的一個位置。

Chris後來被電視的聲音和雨聲吵醒。他睜開眼睛，看到已經是早上了，窗外灰灰的，滴滴答答下著雨。Sebastian坐起身子看新聞，Chris看著他背部的弧度，上面彷彿還有昨夜他用親吻留下的痕跡。他忍不住伸出手碰觸了他，Sebastian轉過頭來，給他一個小小的微笑，"我吵醒你了嗎？"

"沒有。"Chris輕輕摩擦他的背，"我有弄傷你嗎？"

Sebastian發出一個急促的笑聲，"沒有，你做得很好，很溫柔，不愧是我按過讚的男人。"

Chris反應過來他在說什麼的時候大笑了。"我是有口碑的。"

他們倆一起笑得肩膀抖個不停。Chris看了放在床頭櫃的錶，早上九點，"現在還早吧？快躺回來，跟我一起。"

Sebastian笑著靠回Chris的懷抱。"氣象報導說有個颶風要從海灣登陸了。"

Chris正忙著親吻Sebastian的頸項，"嗯？"

"颶、風。"Sebastian強調，然後他找到Chris的唇，新聞在說什麼他們一點也不在意。

等他們終於肯從床上下來的時候，已經下午了。窗外的雨下得比早上還大，兩人飢腸轆轆，心情卻十分滿足。Chris往冰箱裡翻找能煮的食材，要為他們準備一頓簡單的午餐，Sebastian又盯著新聞，眉頭皺了起來。

"他們說這個颶風非常大，有四級。"Sebastian指著新聞畫面上的衛星雲圖，"我們需要準備點什麼嗎？"

Chris將幾條培根鋪進鍋裡，"他們每次都這麼說，雨量破紀錄，風速如何如何。"

"是嗎？"

電話響起打斷他們的談話。"嘿Chris，你今天都沒出門吧？"是Anthony，咖啡館裡吵鬧的聲音和他的話一起傳來。

"下雨才不想出門。"他翻動鍋裡的培根，要Sebastian幫他拿個盤子。"怎麼了嗎？"

"晚上社區要開個會，你知道吧，颶風要來了，大家要商量一下。你等等。"Chris聽到電話背景裡的吵雜聲逐漸變小，Anthony似乎走到比較安靜的地方。"我說你，之前我才怎麼跟你說的？別給對面的Judy留下八卦的題材。"

"消息傳真快。"Chris對著Sebastian做了一個鬼臉，把培根夾到盤子上。Sebastian拿著盤子咧嘴笑著走開。

"所以是真的，你跟Sebastian，"Anthony壓低了聲音，"在前廊吻得難分難捨的？"

"是啊。"

"好吧，有鑑於這幾個月下來你們的相處，我也不感到太奇怪就是了。總之晚上八點到體育館來吧，大家開個會。"

"知道了。"

雨仍然下個沒完沒了的，而且越下越大。既然哪裡也不能去，吃完東西之後他們覺得回到床上去消磨時間是最適合的。Chris的一臉大鬍子把Sebastian搔得大笑，他們在床上試著壓制對方，進行一場熱情的角力。Sebastian在Chris忙著繼續昨晚的小小探險時仰著頭無聲喘息著，他弓起身子，把床單抓皺，架在對方肩上的腿輕輕晃動著。他們把所有的煩心事都丟到窗外淋雨了，此刻只有兩個笑得傻氣的人，把自己和對方跟柔軟的棉被纏在一起。這感覺真好，Chris在和Sebastian躲在棉被底下慢慢親吻的時候忍不住放縱自己沉迷在這樣的快樂裡，很單純，不用勾心鬥角，不用費盡心機，只要享受就好了。只是他還是忍不住會想，這樣的關係能持續到什麼時候，Sebastian的停留不見得是長期的。即使他們正赤裸裸地躺在一張床上緊緊相擁，Sebastian對他來說還是一個沒有完全解開的謎題。

晚上他們提早到達，但體育館裡已經很多人了。三五成群的人們手上拿著用紙杯裝的飲料，小聲交談著，一絲緊張的氣氛在蔓延。Chris和Sebastian穿過擁擠的人群找到Anthony，他站在一旁，對他們招手。"現在情況到底怎麼樣？"Chris站到他身邊之後問。

"州長還沒有頒布撤離居民的命令，大家正在討論到底要不要撤。"Anthony看起來有些憂心，"還好我媽幾天前就去我姊姊家玩了，她一直叫我也要走。"

"這麼嚴重？"

警長要大家安靜下來，"好，我們知道這颶風已經登陸墨西哥灣了，佛羅里達南部現在有些災情，剛剛國家颶風中心已經宣布她升級為五級的颶風。看起來很嚴重，我們大家討論一下要不要撤離。"

"市政府說什麼了嗎？"有人發問。

"什麼都沒有，州政府也沒反應。"警長清了清喉嚨，似乎很困擾，"不過聯邦政府剛剛已經發布撤退命令了。"

群眾一陣譁然，開始鼓譟起來。"撤退？是要我們撤退到哪裡去？"有人在大喊。

"我哪裡也不去，我所有的財產都在這！"另一道憤怒的聲音自角落傳來，還有此起彼落的附和聲。現場吵成一團，警長掏出一條手帕擦擦汗。

"新城每年都會碰到颶風，對，是會下大雨，但我們還不是把窗子釘一釘沙包堆一堆就過了。"有個Chris見過但不認識的男人說，"而且如果真的很嚴重，州政府為什麼不跟著下撤退令呢？"

"因為要安置撤離的民眾太麻煩了，他們想要更確定點再發布。"

討論的聲音又喧騰起。這是Chris在新城度過的第一個夏天，也是他在這裡碰到的第一個颶風。過去在紐約也有颶風來襲，但頂多淹點水罷了，他不知道還能嚴重到什麼程度。Sebastian站在他的身邊一直沒有說話，專心聽大家討論。

"那聯邦政府除了撤退令之外還有其他具體方案嗎？如果我們都走了，誰來守著我們的家？誰知道會不會有人趁火打劫？"有人更大聲地發問，想要蓋過現場吵雜的說話聲，"國土安全部有什麼消息嗎？"

"什麼都沒有！"警長舉起手來要大家看著他，"我問過市政府的人了，他們說州政府啥也沒說，聯邦政府也啥都沒說。有的官員說沒事，要大家待在家裡別亂跑，有的說要快點走，基本上大家都是一團亂的。"

"我想地方政府還是比那些華盛頓的官要更了解地方的狀況的。"剛才那個Chris見過的男人又發言了，"我建議大家回家去，把你們的家準備好，如果州政府發布撤退令了再撤就好了。"

"而且我們還有海防堤壩，多少次颶風了，那堤壩可堅固了，海水不會漫過來的。"一個聲音緊跟在後傳來。"想走的人就走，老子要留下。"

這些意見得到大家的認同，眾人點點頭，說個幾句贊成的話。體育館裡仍鬧哄哄的，但似乎已經產生共識，只有少數人仍在猶豫。"那麼大家回去多屯點物資，做好準備，隨時注意電台和地方電視台，我們一收到消息就會馬上發布的好嗎？"警長拉開嗓門，"大家回去把消息傳給沒來的人，如果決定要撤退的人，也記得要把門窗關好鎖好！"

大部分的人沒有散去，仍聚在一起討論。"你們覺得呢？"Chris問。

"新城的確每年都會有颶風，堤壩也都沒事，大家都習慣每年夏天被吹個幾天了。"Anthony思考著，"而且州政府什麼也沒說。"

"還是再等等看？反正沒那麼快到這裡。"Chris提議。

"我也是這樣想，不過還是要準備存點東西。水，食物，沙包。"Sebastian說。他看起來有點不安，眉頭皺了起來。Chris在這種時候只想抱抱他，讓他別擔心。

"我們這區地勢比較高，這我覺得還好。不過有備無患吧。"Anthony說。

他們都各自接到家人關切的電話，也都保證會照顧自己，情況不對時會馬上離開。晚上他們倆聽著雨聲縮在被窩裡。Chris用手指描著Sebastian的鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，Sebastian靜靜地看著他。

"會怕嗎？"

"跟你在一起，不怕。"

******

第二天一早，雨似乎變小了點，Sebastian和Chris到大賣場去準備儲存物資。大賣場裡的確有比平常還多的人，但也不到搶購的地步，人們也沒有露出驚慌失措的神色。Chris覺得新城市民對於颶風似乎已經習以為常了，這讓他們也有些放鬆下來。Sebastian跳進推車裡，讓Chris推著車子在走道上嬉鬧。Chris再一次覺得自己年輕了好多，年輕到會做這樣招其他人白眼的無聊事情。但Chris真的覺得自己很快樂，他幫Sebastian從推車裡爬出來的時候趁機親了他一下，然後他在擺滿罐頭的貨架旁得到一個長長的吻。令人安心，又如此撥撩他的所有感官。他只想趕快回家，回到那張舒適的床上，和Sebastian把腳纏在一起，不停親吻直到颶風離開。

但該做的事情還是要做，他們把罐頭和乾糧塞在櫃子裡，沙包堆好，鎖上窗戶，檢查電池手電筒和蠟燭有沒有擺在一起。擔心颶風過後會停水，Sebastian還先把浴缸裝滿了水。之後Chris拿著幫Judy準備的物資到她家去，Judy一個人住，子女都不在身邊，身體雖然還算硬朗，但年紀實在大到讓人擔心。Chris索性也幫她堆沙包和釘窗子。

"Judy，有人可以照顧妳嗎？"

"我自己可以照顧自己，"Judy挺直了嬌小的身軀，"倒是你，下次別在前廊接吻了，大家都看得到。以前我們才不會這樣，現在的年輕人啊..."

妳確定是大家都看到了而不是妳去講的嗎？Chris心想。"OKOK我知道了。"

還沒入夜風雨就變大了。Chris檢查家裡每扇門窗，Sebastian則是在語氣緊張的氣象播報聲中做晚飯。屋外的風在滂沱大雨中呼嘯著，電視的影像出現了雜訊，Chris站在廚房窗前打電話給Anthony，對方也站在窗子旁對他揮手。

"你一個人沒問題吧。"Chris問。

"拜託，我又不是只有五歲。"話筒裡Anthony的聲音有點不清楚。

"小心點就是了。"

頭頂的燈光閃了一下。Sebastain抬頭看著燈，似乎有點緊張。

"我在這裡，你不用怕。"Chris伸出手握住了他。Sebastian的手有點濕涼，他給Chris一個很小的微笑。他們坐下來吃晚飯，新聞指出，州長已經宣布他們和密西西比都進入緊急狀態，住在低窪地區的人必須撤離，但颶風的等級已經降為四級了。

電話鈴聲刺耳地響著，"他媽的白痴州政府！現在講也太晚了吧！"Anthony在電話那頭怒吼。

"撤退令只有撤低窪地區的居民，沒有包括我們，而且颶風等級降低了。"Chris安撫他，"你要過來和我們一起嗎？"

"算了，大不了今晚不睡了。"Anthony氣沖沖掛掉電話。

Sebastian在咬指甲，Chris沒見過他這樣。其實他自己也很緊張，但他不能表現出來，他要為他們兩個而堅強。他們隨便洗了碗，大雨劈哩啪啦打在窗子上發出巨響。Chris還想著要讓Sebastian早點去睡覺，由他來守夜。突然，燈熄了，電視也沒有畫面了。Chris望向窗外，街上一片漆黑，沒有一棟房子還有燈光的。停電了。

待續


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初我抽到 @白羊女王michelle 的點梗，她說想看CE和384的故事的時候，我小小地擔心了一下。我過去不看RPS文，更別說寫了，這對我來說是極大的挑戰。不過，他們倆就是有這樣的魔力，我想要看他們在不同的時空裡相識相愛，然後過著幸福的日子。
> 
> 當我在構想故事的時候我正在聽Kings of Convenience的歌曲。這個來自北歐的新民謠團體，歌曲總是輕輕柔柔地，講述著人生與愛。我很喜歡他們的Homesick，把現代人那種被生活壓的喘不過氣，渴望解放和找到歸屬的感覺用音樂傳達得很好。我們每天都要面對現實和夢想的拉扯與衝突，不可能完全拋下包袱去追求夢想，或是只被現實綁住。我想一個像這樣的感覺的文，如果這篇文是一部電影，希望就是這首歌這樣的感覺。希望我有成功。

Chris一邊和Anthony通電話一邊摸黑爬上閣樓，努力讓自己盡可能看得遠一點，發現遠方還是有燈光。

"應該是只有我們這區停電。"Anthony的聲音斷斷續續，"電線吹斷什麼的都有可能。"

"看來今晚會很嚴重。"

"希望水別淹進家裡，我只求這點。只要堤壩不潰堤就沒事。"

Chris下樓的時候Sebastian已經拿出燭台，把蠟燭插上，點火的手有點顫抖。他還從背包裡挖出一個短波收音機，"網路收不到的地方很有用的。"

他們昏暗的燭光和收音機帶著雜訊的廣播中注意災情。降雨量遠遠超過預期，風速也強到令人恐懼的程度，颶風毫不留情地肆虐經過的每一片土地。低窪沿海地區已經淹起來了，市區的排水溝似乎容納不了那麼突如其來的超大降雨量，水排不出去，市政府原先安排的抽水機已經發動，但成效有限。

雨太大太急了。他們在窗口徘徊，看著路邊的水一直累積，從小水窪凝聚成一道細流，逐漸鋪上馬路。淹水範圍逐漸擴大，從西邊到市區一路往他們這裡來。

"Chris，水漫到草皮了。"Sebastian靠在窗邊說。他們祈禱沙包能擋住。

但水量突然增大了。就像是湍急的河流一樣沖刷道路，然後往兩邊漫延。沙包很快就擋不住，淹沒在大水下。水一路攀上樓梯，蓋過前廊，越過門前的沙包從門的縫隙鑽了進來。

"可惡！"Chris想打電話給Anthony，發現電話斷訊了。

他們往後退，盡量遠離那逼近的水。水流過來打濕Chris的地毯，沖向他們的腳底和鞋子。"去二樓吧。"Chris推著Sebastian說，"快去！"

Sebastian轉身離開。Chris環顧一下他的客廳，只抓了存有他的小說的筆電就跑上樓。Sebastian隨後才跟上，他把他們準備的防災用品都帶來了。蠟燭和電池手電筒，收音機，幾包胡亂塞進購物袋的食物和飲水。他們都有些驚魂未定。

"別擔心，大概就是地板毀了吧。"Chris安慰著Sebastian。他想再下樓去多拿些東西，走到樓梯的時候發現水已經可以淹過他的腳背了。

他們在二樓焦躁地走來走去，不時往樓梯的方向瞧，看著水淹過第一道階梯，然後是第二道。狂風把窗子吹得嘎嘎作響，搖晃得很厲害。大雨像是用倒的一樣，水位還是持續上升。

Chris聽到外頭有人在叫喊什麼。他打開落地窗到陽台去，看到左鄰右舍也都躲到二樓來了。他們指著遠方，黑暗中能看見他們平時走的道路已經成了河流，他們的房子就像海上的小島一樣寖在水裡。狂奔的水流從海的方向過來，又急又猛烈。然後轟隆一聲，夾雜著驚恐的尖叫，有一棟不遠處的木造房屋被沖垮了。

"天啊。"Sebastian不知何時來到Chris的身邊，雙手緊握陽台欄杆。"那屋子裡的人怎麼辦？"

Chris覺得這問題的答案他們倆心知肚明，但誰都沒有說出來。他再度按了電話，按了911，電話那頭只有惱人的沉默，手機也沒有訊號。大雨拍打在他們的身上，更遠的地方也傳來象徵摧毀的聲響。有人在求救，但現在被困在樓上的人也束手無策。Sebastian緊挨著Chris，他伸手把他摟住。Anthony從窗子探頭出來，對面Judy的二樓也透出一點微弱的光線。大家都往高處避難了。

水還是像千軍萬馬一樣不停奔流，Chris低頭見到自己的Jaguar無助地被水包圍。水現在是黑色的，一路上帶來許多垃圾和物品，不停衝撞屋子的牆壁和他的車。Chris只能眼睜睜看著他美麗的Jaguar，那輛從0加速到60英里只要四秒鐘，有著好聞的皮革味道，流暢運轉令人安心的引擎聲，能帶著他到天涯海角的車，就這樣慢慢地淹沒在水裡。

"Chris！別看了！"Sebastian拉著Chris的手，要他進屋。外頭劈哩啪啦的聲音實在太大，他還得用吼的。

Sebastian把Chris推進屋，再用力關上落地窗，他們倆都淋得溼答答的。風雨打在玻璃上，好像想進屋一樣。現在裡頭只有幾根蠟燭帶來搖曳的光，Chris坐在地毯上看著Sebastian到浴室去拿了條乾毛巾出來，幫他擦頭髮。

"沒事的，不過就是輛車子。"現在換Sebastain安慰Chris，雖然他自己剛剛也被那畫面嚇了一跳。

"那是一輛很貴的車，Seb。"

"再貴也沒有你的命貴，我們現在還在這裡，這不是最重要的嗎？"Sebastain擦了擦Chris的臉。屋外突然傳來一陣悶悶的聲音，讓Sebastian的動作瞬間停格。有什麼東西用力撞在屋子的牆上，發出碎裂的聲響，地板還搖晃了一下，就像地震一樣。Chris猜想大概是附近被沖垮的房屋殘骸撞到他的屋子了。他這棟可愛的，南方風格，讓他一見鍾情的小房子，現在正和大水拼博，抵抗隨之而來任何足以摧毀它的東西。Sebastian看起來有點驚慌，他繃緊身子，把Chris的手抓得緊緊的而不自知。有人在尖叫，像在求救，他們聽不清楚是什麼。燭火在從窗戶縫隙鑽進來的風裡搖晃著，被吹成幾乎與地板平行，但又頑強地站直起來。

Chris清楚意識到，這是他這一生中，最接近死亡的一次。窗外的大雨沒有要停止的意思，樓下的水也還在一點一點地往上漲。他所有沒帶上來的東西，不管是十二萬美金的車，還是兩塊錢的沙拉叉，現在全都泡在水裡了。他們接下來還可以往閣樓跑，然後屋頂，但如果這颶風不走雨不停那該怎麼辦？要是這個屋子撐不住被沖垮了怎麼辦？他的長春藤名校學位，存款和股票，管理數百億基金的能力，在此時一點用處也沒有。他那些精挑細選的昂貴傢俱，用某一年的獎金買的車，給自己規劃得好好的退休生活，現在正在水裡報廢。連自己的性命，都有可能葬送在這個前所未有的超大颶風裡。Chris很無力，他能感覺到手心在冒汗，心跳和呼吸快得讓他知道自己的病又要發作了。

"Chris？Chris！"Sebastian的臉靠近他，十分憂慮地拍拍他的臉，"嘿，你還好嗎？"

Sebastian的呼吸也很急促，他不曉得恐慌症這徘徊不去的幽靈曾緊緊攀在Chris的心上。Chris已經很久沒有發作了，他沒想到會在這樣的夜晚裡，這可恨的老傢伙又上門報到。Sebastian皺著眉，眼眶發紅，他自己也很害怕，Chris還踱步到崩潰的邊緣。Sebastian，他本來要走了的，Chris摸摸他的臉，如果Chris在門廊前看到他，在他問說想知道他們兩個有沒有其他可能性的時候，就把他推開，把他趕走，現在他就不會在這裡了。Sebastian會搭上火車，往西邊去。或許他會因為Chris拒絕了他而感到恥辱或傷心，但至少他會平平安安的。他會讓風吹乾他的眼淚，然後繼續上路，踏上66號公路，一路回家。或許他會再規劃下一次更遠的流浪之旅，到歐洲或亞洲，把他的笑容和開朗帶到世界的另一個角落。也可能他會安定下來，找個他可以忍受的工作，找個能讓他大笑的女孩，過上一個普普通通的人生。而Chris只會在夜深人靜，他的妻子躺在他的身邊入睡，而他自己卻輾轉難眠的夜晚裡偷偷出現在他的腦海裡，然後就會隨著時間成為他記憶裡一道蒼白的身影。可是Chris沒有那麼做，Sebastian是他的黑天鵝，百年難得一見，最好的那種，他當時所能做的就是把握機會。他吻了他，嚐到這世上最美好的滋味，一切就這樣一發不可收拾。於是Sebastian在這裡，擔心受怕，面對死亡的威脅。

"別這麼說。"Sebastian看起來既驚訝又傷心。Chris才發現原來他把腦海中這一段叨叨絮絮的自責都說出口了。

"至少我也該緊張兮兮地跟那些來度假的人一起帶著你走掉才對。"Chris緊緊握著Sebastian的手，他看著那雙有著細長手指和薄繭的手，會整理花園的手，會做美味早餐的手，曾用力握住他的手臂，承受他的強烈的愛的手，"我很抱歉，我搞砸了。"

"你聽我說，聽著。"Sebastian強迫Chris要看著他，"是我決定下那輛公車的，是我決定要留下來的，我也贊成不撤離的。所以今天不管發生什麼事，我都不會後悔，因為這是我的選擇。Chris，你有想過我們為什麼會在這裡嗎？我們住在同一個城市好多年了，我們可能在同一間商店買東西，在同一間餐廳吃過飯，走過同一條路，甚至搭上同一列地鐵，或許你那時候就坐在我旁邊。但我們卻是在這裡認識的？為什麼？我們是兩個陌生人，在陌生的城市，我們...相遇，我們......我們像現在這樣，就好像...就好像這是某種安排？或什麼的？我也不知道。John老是說每個人在這世上都有他的位置，要完成的事，就像...就像......"

"命中注定。"Chris接下他的話。

Sebastian很快笑了一下，"命中注定，真老套不是嗎？但我覺得就是這樣。所以，你不要想如果怎麼樣之類的問題。我就是留下來了，一頭撞進這該死的颶風裡，我相信一切自有安排。"

他們倆坐在地毯上，濕淋淋的，在搖晃的燭光中注視彼此。窗外風雨仍未停歇，猛烈拍打在窗戶上的聲音令人膽戰心驚，又有不知道是什麼東西隨著流水撞到牆壁上，或許是斷裂的樹幹，或許是倒灌的海水一路帶上的汽車或房屋殘骸，在他們的街道上奔流發出轟隆巨響，玻璃破掉的聲音如此刺耳，有人在外頭大吼大叫，這些都不要緊。Chris現在只覺得自己的呼吸慢慢平穩下來。如果他沒有做下那麼重大的決定，拋下一切來到這裡，如果Sebastian甘於他的平淡生活，努力當一個很棒的保險業務員，那麼他們就不會一起坐在這燭光中了，Chris也不會感受到，那像是溫暖的陽光輕輕包圍著他的平靜。是很老套沒錯，但Chris相信，這的確是命中注定。

******

Chris發現自己在地毯上醒來，一件毛毯蓋在他的身上。他聽見Sebastian像是中了彩券一樣歡呼著。

"雨終於變小啦！"他站在陽台揮舞著手臂，窗外仍然灰濛濛的，但風雨漸歇。

Chris立刻起床來到Sebastian的身邊，眼前的景象令他大吃一驚。放眼望去，整個城市泡在水裡。他們家裡的積水沒有上到二樓，但也快頂到一樓的天花板。不過，他勇敢的小房子抵擋住惡水的攻擊。這一區已經是地勢比較高的地方了，Chris無法想像，其他地方會是什麼樣子。遠方有人站在屋頂上，絕望地揮著一塊白布。

Anthony從他屋子閣樓的窗戶探頭出來。"嘿！你們兩個！"他對著他們揮手大喊，"這他媽的太誇張了！"

"你還好嗎？"Chris把手圈在嘴巴前對他大吼。

"還沒死！"

現在沒水沒電，手機沒訊號，網路也無用。Sebastian又拿出他的收音機來，左調又調，找到一台在播放新聞。大雨成災，海水沖破堤壩，所以才會造成如此慘重的積水。低漥地區的房屋二樓以下全泡在水裡，多處房屋毀損，許多人無家可歸。這太不像真的了，他們聽著收音機裡主持人急切的聲音，各種雜亂無章的訊息傳入，越來越誇張的災情回報。他們不敢相信，這會是他們每天生活的城市。

積水未退，對外通訊僅限於和Anthony互相大吼，他們被孤立在水中了，只能待在二樓等待救援。幸好有Sebastian隨手抓的食物，還有存在浴缸裡的水，他們還能撐下去。Chris比較擔心的是Judy，她的年紀這麼大了，又沒有人在身邊。不過他們看見Judy站在陽台望著到處積水的道路，還能走動，至少身體狀況還可以。他們在二樓又躲了一天，直到颶風逐漸遠離，收音機裡傳來的全是聳動的消息，多少人喪生，多少人受困，財物損失的金額不斷往上攀升，他們能想像自己的親友連絡不到他們會急成什麼樣子。風雨停了，積水慢慢降下去，微微的陽光開始探出頭來，但情況只會更糟。現在外面的積水已經不會淹死他們了，但Anthony大叫著千萬不要踩進水裡去。他們能看見積水又黑又髒，漂浮著垃圾與木頭，某戶人家的桌椅，小貓小狗的屍體。整個新城又熱又臭，就像一個燃燒的垃圾坑一樣。

直到地面終於出現的時候，Chris也沒有等到救援隊伍。他們不是很生氣，比這一區還慘的地方更多。Chris和Sebastian下到一樓的時候看著一屋子滿目瘡痍，翻倒的傢俱，破掉的電視，滿地泥沙，髒兮兮的牆上有一道清楚的痕跡，提醒他們水淹到這裡。事後的清理會是一件超大工程，但總算他們脫困了。Anthony說現在外面的人進不來，裡頭的人出不去，大家全被困住了。他們去探望了Judy，老婦人雖然虛弱但毫髮無傷，其他的鄰居也開始冒出頭來，商量著接下來要怎麼辦。

他們站在被一堆垃圾掩埋的草地上，捂著口鼻，因為空氣實在太臭了。"我們各自家裡只有一點食物和水，但撐不了多久的。"Anthony指著西邊，"聽說西區死了好多人，我懷疑救援隊伍能管到我們這裡來。"

"至少我們的房子還在，但我們得到市中心去。"Chris雙手交叉在胸前，空氣中的惡臭越來越明顯，他有點想吐。"救災指揮中心一定會設在那裡，至少我們能領點補給品進來。"

"可是我聽廣播說，聯外道路都斷了，州政府已經調派國民警衛隊，但進不來。"他們的一個鄰居，身上的衣服沾了不少汙漬，看起來很疲憊。

"也有人需要醫療救援的。這比較緊急，Hank老頭心臟病的藥吃完了。"住在Chris家另一邊的男人說。

Sebastian拿著他的收音機跑出來，"他們說在體育館有臨時指揮所，我們還是去看看吧？"

大家討論了一下，開始組織起來，往體育館的地方前進。太陽已經完全露出臉了，現在戶外溫度很高，越往市中心的方向臭味越濃。這已經不是他們熟悉的城市了，一路上全是半毀的房屋和垃圾與汙泥，撞成一團的汽車一看就是沒救了的悲慘模樣。當他們看見路邊的草叢裡躺著一具屍體的時候全都陷入極度震驚的狀態。他們不只一次聽見槍聲和女人的尖叫，還阻止了一場光天化日之下發生的搶案。他們看不見警察在維持秩序，有人衣不蔽體地坐在路邊嚎啕大哭，遠方還冒出一道濃煙，看來是哪個地方失火了。

一行人在體育場領到少少的補給品和藥物。臨時湊的，東西沒有很多，但他們不能抱怨。疲於奔命的市政府工作人員要他們快點回去，現在街頭很亂，"基本上我們進入一種無政府狀態了。"

"警察都去哪了？"Chris的鄰居問。

工作人員無奈一笑，"他們也是受災戶，西區的情況很慘，我們只能祈禱救援物資和軍隊趕快進來。"

當他們又累又餓地走回家時，天色已經黃昏了。Sebastian把降高血壓的藥和補給品拿過去給Judy。Chris站在他慘不忍睹的客廳裡，望著手上的口糧。他真的完全想不到，會有領救濟品的一天。

Sebastian從廚房冒出來然後跑到窗邊，"Chris！快過來！"

Chris一頭霧水，"你怎麼從後門回來？"

Chris走到窗前就被Sebastian往旁邊一拉，躲在牆壁後。"你看外面那兩個人，"Sebastian指著窗外，"他們手上拿著槍。"

Chris小心往外一看，外頭的確有兩個黑人，身上的汗衫已經髒了，拿著槍左顧右盼。然後他們看到Chris的車，其中一個用槍指了指車子，他們朝Chris的屋子走來。

"他媽的！"Chris咒罵一聲，把拿著的口糧塞到Sebastain的手上。他衝上二樓，在臥室和書房裡翻箱倒櫃，終於挖出那把手槍。他跑下樓，Sebastian站在大門後，透過貓眼往外看。"他們在車道上。"Sebastian壓低聲音說。

"待在裡頭別出來，真的不行就從後門出去，躲到Anthony家去。"Chris拿著手槍站了一會，感覺武器的重量，想辦法讓自己看起來不要太過驚慌。然後他開門出去，再很快把大門關上。那兩個黑人站在他的Jaguar旁，很有興趣似的摸著她。

"兩位，有什麼事嗎？"Chris拿著槍的手垂在身側，他想讓他們看見他的武器，又不會一下子就互相開槍。Chris突然想到他忘記裡頭有沒有子彈了。

"很棒的車，之前就看過你在路上開來開去。"其中一個黑人不懷好意地對車子點點頭，然後他看見Chris的槍了。"別那麼緊張嘛，看看而已又沒怎樣。"

"那是很棒的車，不過現在成廢鐵了。"Chris努力讓自己的聲音平穩不發顫，"請你們離開我的土地好嗎？"

"能開這樣的車，八成你也挺有錢的。我是不知道你為什麼沒有跟那些有錢的白鬼一樣都跑光了，不過，看在大家都被這婊子颶風搞得慘兮兮的份上，給我們點東西吧。"

"我沒什麼可以給你們的。"

另一個入侵者突然舉起槍破口大罵，"跟他囉嗦什麼！他媽的給我讓開你屋裡的東西我都要！"

Chris也很快舉起他的槍對著倆人。一比二，他的勝算不是很大。

"給我滾出去！我會開槍的！"Chris對著他們說。

"嘿，你們兩個王八蛋！快點滾出去！"Sebastian的聲音從二樓陽台傳來，Chris抬頭一看，發現Sebastian正拿著不知道他從客廳哪個角落挖出來的那把骨董卡賓槍對準兩個黑人。"你們入侵我們的地方了，我可以殺了你們不會有罪的！"

那把槍已經一千歲有了吧，Chris心想，而且它一直掛在客廳的牆上，前晚也泡了一整晚的汙水了。絕對不能發射的，也沒有子彈，Sebastian只是在嚇唬他們。Chris祈禱他們不會發現那把槍和一根木頭沒有兩樣。

一陣巨大的槍聲響起，把四個人都嚇了一跳。他們轉頭過去，發現Judy，穿著棉布連身裙和拖鞋的Judy，拿著一把獵槍朝他們走來。槍口冒著煙，Judy索性又朝天空開了一槍。

"哇！"那兩個黑人大叫一聲。

"你們兩個小混蛋，快點給我滾出去。"Judy拿著獵槍站在Chris的草地上，聲音蒼老卻堅定，"大家都在受苦，你們這兩個沒用的傢伙竟然還在火上加油！你媽知道你們這麼可恥嗎？"

"我們只是，來借點東西。"兩個黑人有點被嚇到了。

Anthony拿著一把長槍從他的屋子跑出來。"我聽到槍聲......"他看看面前這群人，很快加入Judy的陣營，"快點走，別讓我們在這條街再看到你們。"

Chris看著Judy和Anthony心想，果然是南方人，家裡有槍就像自來水一樣是基本配備。

"想屁股吃子彈嗎？"Judy對著兩個還在猶豫不決的男人說，"滾！"

兩個人飛也似地跑了。

Judy放下槍又慢慢走回去，彷彿她剛剛只是路過Chris的草地，"現在的年輕人真是......"

Chris把槍放下的時候發現自己的手在抖，然後Sebastian從樓上下來，他們抱在一起，鬆了一口氣後開始笑了起來，為了自己剛剛沒有嚇到尿褲子而笑。Anthony不屑地朝那兩個人逃走的方向吐了口口水，拎著他的長槍又回去自己的屋子。

******

外頭的救援終於可以進來，無論是物資或是軍隊，那兩天毫無秩序可言的狀況也獲得控制。Chris的房子雖然髒到一個令人想直接搬走的程度，但至少二樓是可以住的。先是水和電搶修成功，然後電話可以通了，Chris打電話回家的時候他能聽見母親在電話那頭喜極而泣。他母親要他先回家，新城現在很亂，到處都是無家可歸的難民，他們被撤離災區之後安置在體育館裡，電視新聞不間斷地傳播這裡的慘況。救援部隊和金錢不斷湧入，但這仍是個哀鴻遍野的城市。人們很難想像，這是二十一世紀的美國。Chris後來再開手機的時候發現他的信箱湧入許多關心的簡訊，David大概打了上百通的電話試圖聯絡他。他感到挺安慰的，他的朋友不如想像中的少。

Sebastian的母親也要他回家，不過他拒絕了。"你知道嗎？我在這個城市度過一段很美好的時光，在這裡的每個時刻我都很開心，我還遇見了你。我不可以在她受傷的時候就走掉了，這個城市需要我。"他對Chris笑笑說，"你也需要我。"

Chris決定不走了，這裡也是他的家。

Chris和Sebastian開始緩慢進行清理和重建的工作。一樓的家具和電器大部分都不能用了，他們搬出來等著回收工廠的人來收。他們清掉積水，刮除乾涸的泥沙，重新粉刷牆壁，換下壞掉的門窗，補上受損的磚牆。他的家受傷了，他們要一起治好它。

那一天，回收場的人來拖他的Jaguar，這種程度的泡水車維修費太高了，不如買一輛新的。他站在屋外，看著回收場的人把他從紐約一路帶來的車子裝上卡車，要把她載走。他有為車子保險，房子也有，金錢損失其實不是太大。但他失去的，是一種與過去生活的連結，那些他從以前一起帶過來，時刻提醒他過去日子的東西，都被清掉了。他已經很久沒有注意那些股市走勢，不去關注哪個地區是新興的基金市場。他覺得或許這是某人或是某種力量在告訴他，他終於能夠放下過去的一切，真真正正開始他在新城的生活，一段嶄新的人生。Sebastian站在他的身邊，握著他的手。他瘦了，原先胖呼呼的臉有些凹陷，但他在Chris的心裡卻是一日比一日重要，從此與他一起生活的渴望日益強烈。在Sebastian專注在刷油漆的時候，在他和Chris合力搬起一張桌子的時候，在他辛苦工作一天之後和Chris一起坐在前廊靜靜望著他們這個傷痕累累的城市的時候，Chris都有這種想要和他就這樣天長地久過下去的念頭。他們一起望著Jaguar就這樣離去。

他們終於把房子整理好，也和鄰居互相協助，幫忙那些年紀比較大沒有氣力去整理的其他人。比他們慘的人太多了，他們在新聞裡看到的景象令他們不忍，決定把時間拿來投入志工的工作。就像Sebastian曾說的，他們的力量很小，但比什麼都不做還要有力。安置難民的地方永遠都需要人手，裡頭又擠又亂，隨時都有人在吵架，衝突與絕望籠罩著那些難民。Chris和Sebastian協助發放物資，維持體育場裡的秩序，清掃環境。Anthony的咖啡館基本上也損失慘重，但他有保險，他每天煮了好幾壺咖啡送到體育場去分給大家。

聖誕節的下午，Chris和Sebastian參與了他們社區為小朋友舉辦的話劇表演。警長拍板定案，他們要演出美國隊長和冬兵的故事。Chris以建美的身材打敗每個頂著啤酒肚或是禿頭的中年男子，成為演出美國隊長最佳人選，然後用主角的特權選了Sebastian當他的冬兵。當Chris把胡子剃掉的時候Sebastian明顯嚇了一跳。他穿著社區裡的媽媽們縫的冬兵戲服，跑到Chris的面前，很仔細地把他的臉研究一遍。

"老天，"他伸手摸了摸Chris現在光滑的臉，"沒想到你那麼帥，而且也很年輕。"

"不然你以為我幾歲！"Chris抗議道。

他們在數十個小朋友面前用紙板做的盾牌和水槍對打，然後演出那個"我會陪你到最後"的名場面。演出美國隊長正義的小夥伴的Anthony事後對他們說，"是你們兩個的關係嗎？我突然覺得那場戲好gay。"

當Chris再度坐到電腦前時，他打開一個新的檔案。這次他打字的手指沒有半點猶豫，故事就這樣自然而然呈現。他從體育館幫忙回來之後，會寫他的故事寫到三更半夜，直到Sebastian要求他到床上來和他一起，Chris當然不會拒絕這美妙的命令。他現在寫他的書沒有壓力了，儘管他把紐約的公寓賣掉，得來的錢全捐給救災專戶，現在沒有每個月固定進來的收入了，但他沒有不安的感覺。他幫忙這個城市重新站起來，也幫自己在這個地方站穩腳步，每天都感到很充實。沒想到像他這樣的大白鯊，終於也能融入小池塘的生活。

當他的編輯朋友收到他的新稿子的時候，距離上次他收到Chris坑坑巴巴的小說草稿，已經是一年前的事了。編輯在Chris和Sebastian正滾上床的時候打電話來，明顯不是時候。

"我有打擾到你嗎？我剛剛讀完你的稿子，很想馬上打給你。"編輯在電話那頭有些興奮地說。

有，你很嚴重地打擾到我了，Chris心想，當Sebastian把手伸到他的褲子開始拉扯的時候他嘆了口氣，"沒有，你沒有打擾到我。怎麼了嗎？"

"我必須承認，你原本那個金融業爾虞我詐的故事突然變成個人成長與探索的同志小說讓我有點驚訝。"編劇在Chris正被扒個精光的時候這樣說。"但這很真實，轉變得也有說服力，還有颶風呢，風災到現在已經快一年了，相關的書也不少，但把它當成主角成長的契機也算新鮮。"

"哇，謝謝你，我..."Chris努力阻止Sebastian不安分的嘴巴靠近他，"我很高興...聽到你這樣說。停下來！我在講電話！"

"看來我確實打擾到你了。"編輯在電話裡偷笑，"我會把你的稿子再做一些細部的修改，然後就可以送給各出版社了。我覺得很有希望。"

編輯掛掉電話之後Chris把Sebastian抓起來壓到床上，"你太不乖了，我要給你一個教訓！"

"我的隊長，你捨得欺負你的冬兵嗎？"Sebastian手按在左胸膛，裝作很受傷的樣子。

他們兩個嘻嘻哈哈在床上扭成一團，就像兩個幼稚、不知天高地厚，但墜入情網的十七歲小孩一樣。

******

新城跟剛開始的一團糟比起來，已經慢慢在恢復了。雖然靠近海邊的地區還是一片廢墟，政治人物們和媒體也在為了當初撤退令發得對不對，救災行動哪裡有問題，政府的效率是不是很遲緩這類的問題吵個沒完，但新城會再站起來的。風災過後的第一個狂歡節湧入了滿滿的遊客，他們一起來慶祝新城的重生。

Chris的小說出版的時候，他們社區的書店把他的書擺在最顯眼的地方。Anthony買了幾本放在他重新開張的咖啡館裡，讓來喝咖啡的客人可以閱讀。他的首本小說評價還不錯，銷售量在純文學界裡也算及格了。沒有到讓他大紅大紫的地步，但他的編輯告訴他，出版社對他的下一部小說有興趣，或許會有機會可以簽下複數本的合約。版稅跟他以前的收入比起來簡直九牛一毛，但Chris對這樣的結果很滿意，也很感恩。Chris的家人來探望過他們，也知道他們的關係。他們約好，要選個閤家團聚的節日，好好認識這個即將加入他們大家庭的新成員。Sebastian的母親也來過，她喜歡Sebastian的新生活，也喜歡Chris。

Sebastian一直留在新城。他打工，加入一個幫災民重建房子的志工團體，為那些從零開始建起的新房子刷油漆。他把協助重建時的一點一滴寫在他的部落格上，似乎引起不少迴響。他看起來對現在的生活感到很自在，但Chris知道他還是想要走過一遍66號公路。

"我們一起去旅行吧。"Chris選了一個悠閒的黃昏時刻，和Sebastian一起坐在前廊，喝著啤酒。"去走66號公路，你不是想去嗎？"

"你願意跟我一起去？"原本攤在椅子裡的Sebastian坐直了身體，"很辛苦的，你不怕嗎？"

"跟你在一起，不怕。"

Sebastian欣喜的表情讓Chris覺得自己的決定是對的。Sebastian開始興緻勃勃地規劃路線，住宿和交通。Chris買了一輛省油又耐跑的汽車，那令他想起他美麗的Jaguar。他牽了新車，來到酒吧想喝個幾杯，紀念一下他的Jaguar。有個人過來加入他這桌，是Tom，那個州長助理。

"我注意到你換車了。"

"車子泡成那樣，修理的錢不如拿來買輛新的。"

Tom點點頭表示贊成，"可惜了。"

他們有一搭沒一搭地聊了幾句，Chris總覺得對方有話想說。

"你沒有離開。"Tom似乎開始繞近重點，"當初好多有錢白人嚇得趕快走了。"

Tom的聲音裡有些不認同，儘管他自己也是一個有錢白人。Chris聳聳肩，"我的家在這裡啊。"

"很高興聽到你這麼說。那我就不再兜圈子了，你對於重操舊業有沒有興趣？"

"什麼意思？"

"Gary再過幾個月就要退休了，你記得他是誰吧？"在看到Chris點頭之後他繼續說，"我們想找個人來接他的位置，管理退休基金。這一年下來本州的財務狀況吃緊，裁撤不少單位，辭退好多公務員，所以我們要更小心管理那些錢。"

"我相信有更多優秀的基金管理人可以勝任的。"

"這種事我是不會交給外人來做。Chris，我知道這段時間你不僅沒有走，還幫了大家很多。"Tom誠摯地看著他，"你又有這樣的專業，知道那些華爾街的小把戲。我有透過一些關係向華爾街那邊打聽一下你過去的名聲，我想我可以把這個重責大任交給你。"

Chris一時無言。最後他說，"你讓我考慮一下。"

Chris沒想到，他還能有這樣的機會。他承認，想到可以再回到他熟悉的主場，打他之前玩到得心應手的比賽，這樣的想像令他感到躍躍欲試。可是他已經答應Sebastian要陪他去旅行的。

Chris到家之後，Sebastian已經從今天的工作回來了，坐在廚房喝咖啡等Chris回家。他聽完Chris說的關於Tom的邀約之後，臉上的表情比Chris還高興。"我不知道你在猶豫什麼。你討厭的是過去那些人的貪得無厭，為了賺錢泯滅良心。可是這個工作是可以讓你用你的專長來做正確的事啊。你知道那些人在搞什麼把戲，你可以為那些退休基金把關，不會把錢投進不適合的投資裡的啊。"

Chris想了想，覺得他說得有道理。華爾街那一套，怎麼從客戶口袋裡掏出錢來，怎麼讓銀行賺到最大的利潤，怎麼把錢移來移去，他太了解了。他以前是大白鯊，掠奪者，這次他可以轉過來當守護者。他覺得自己做得到的。

"可是我答應和你去旅行。"

"66號公路就在那裡，只要我們想，隨時都可以去。"Sebastian摸了摸下巴。"事實上，我也有工作邀約了。旅館街的人正聯合起來，要把新城再行銷出去，讓大家知道，我們還是之前那個充滿音樂和歡樂的城市，希望觀光客能回流。我之前打工的飯店老闆有看過我的部落格，他們喜歡我對外面的人介紹和描述新城的方式。"他看起來有些不好意思，"他們希望我可以加入他們的團隊，我們可以一起為新城的觀光復興努力。"

"聽起來是個很有意義的工作，也很有趣。"

"我並不是，為了逃避現實才去旅行的。"Sebastian坐在餐桌前，咖啡在他圈起來的手中冒著煙，就像他來到這裡的那個夜晚一樣。"我是為了想更認識我自己才出來的。旅行不是目的，而是一種方式，用來找到我自己真正的目標。我來到這裡，我喜歡這個地方，我喜歡這裡的生活，我喜歡你，現在又有一個我想要挑戰的工作。我沒有理由不答應。"

"或許我們可以找個折衷的方式。"Chris靈機一動。

"什麼方式？"

"如果我接下這個工作，也是幾個月以後的事。"Chris捏著Sebastian的肩膀，"你覺得可以跟飯店老闆商量一下，讓你過一兩個月才開始工作嗎？我們還是可以去玩的。"

Sebastian的臉因為微笑而亮了起來。"應該可以吧，那也還在規劃階段。我也可以先準備和蒐集資料。"

"我很期待和你一起去旅行。"Chris摸了摸Sebastian的臉。

"不只是旅行。"Sebastian把臉往Chris的手心裡靠，"把它當成是一場冒險。

******

如果在一年多前，你告訴Chris，他會辭掉工作，搬到一個陌生的城市，愛上一個陌生的男人，最後跟著他一起開車上路，橫跨美國，他一定會說你瘋了。不過這就是Chris現在正在做的事，他和Sebastian剛從洛杉磯出發，要一路向東，像兩個瀟灑又浪漫的公路流浪者一樣。

但他們知道，這趟旅程不會是沒有終點的。最後他們還是會回到一起建立的家，那裡有他們一起整理重建的小房子，有充滿挑戰性的工作，有他們的鄰居和朋友。或許他們的生活不會永遠一帆風順，他們會不時再冒出丟下一切出去探險的念頭。但生活就是如此，他們現在已經找到一個在現實與夢想之間保持平衡的方法。而且無論如何，他們找到彼此，有個人可以一起，肩併著肩走下去，無論未來等待他們的是什麼，都能堅強面對。

不過現在，他們能想到的就只是趕快找間有熱水的汽車旅館，好好休息一下，等到明天太陽出來，再繼續他們的旅途。

-完-


	5. 你乘夜色而來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇和黑天鵝與大白鯊沒有關係，只是我另外寫的一篇Evanstan短篇，就一起放在這裡了。

Chris第一次出現在陽台的那天晚上已經將近午夜。Sebastian準備睡了，他聽見叩叩叩的聲音從陽台傳來，轉頭一看，發現一個漆黑的人影。他嚇了一大跳，以為是鬼或是小偷。等他瞇起眼睛仔細看才發現那是Chris。

這帶給他的驚嚇沒有小於鬼魂或竊賊。他不自覺地摸了摸自己的頭髮，拉一下身上灰色的T-shirt，慶幸自己還沒有脫下運動褲。他過去拉開陽台的落地窗，Chris一臉理所當然地走進他的房間。

“有咖啡嗎？”Chris問。

他有一杯沒喝完的星巴克，還有幾包飯店贈送的即溶咖啡包，“有、有啊，如果你不介意喝即溶咖啡的話。”

Chris拍了一下手，“太好了。”

Sebastian還沒搞清楚是怎麼回事，就先幫他的不速之客泡起咖啡來。拆開即溶咖啡包倒進杯子裡，再注入熱水，咖啡的香味在一瞬間就盈滿整個房間。Chris一臉感激地接過咖啡杯，然後一屁股坐在沙發上，“謝了。”

Sebastian看著他，開始懷疑自己是不是在作夢。Chris半夜跑到他的房間來要咖啡是為什麼？就算真的想喝咖啡好了，他可以從門進來，而不是突然出現在陽台。他們的飯店房間就在隔壁，打開門走個幾步再過來敲門比爬陽台圍牆要容易多了吧。

Chris很享受似的慢慢啜飲他的咖啡，然後他抬起頭來看看Sebastian，才像突然想起來應該跟他解釋一樣，“我在熬夜修改劇本，房間裡的咖啡都喝完了，如果現在把我的助理挖起來的話他會殺我的。”

“飯店有提供一種服務叫‘客房服務’的，拿起電話，按幾個號碼，告訴電話裡的人你想要一杯咖啡，幾分鐘以後你猜怎麼樣？咖啡就送到你房間了！”Sebastian拿起床頭的電話揮了揮。“而且我想身為隨時有好幾個彪形大漢保鑣和助理跟在身邊的好萊塢大明星，應該有比爬牆過來更方便的方式可以喝到咖啡吧？”

Chris爆出一個很Chris式的大笑，差點把咖啡灑到他自己的褲子上。“哇，好神奇的服務，我會記住的。”

看到Chris這麼開心讓Sebastian也跟著放鬆下來，雖然他還是不知道Chris為什麼會出現在他的陽台。Chris笑著喝完他的咖啡，放下杯子，朝陽台走去，“謝謝你的招待。”

“那裡有門！”無視Sebastian指著的門，Chris拉開落地窗走了出去，再關上窗，消失在黑夜裡。

Sebastian決定先去睡覺，或許他早就睡了，現在只是在作夢而已。他關了燈躺進被子裡，明天他得連拍好幾個小時動作和追逐的戲，他早就該睡了的。

第二天早上他醒來看見那個Chris用過的咖啡杯還擺在桌上，才確定昨天Chris讓人匪夷所思的舉動不是他在作夢。他打開落地窗走到陽台上，現在還很早，清晨的風很涼，沒穿睡袍的他抱住自己的手臂。隔壁房間的陽台圍牆和自己的圍牆相隔並不遠，爬上去以後跨過來就行了。他探出頭去往下一看，立刻縮回來，這仍然是三十樓啊！他瞪著Chris的落地窗，窗簾緊緊拉上，看不出什麼動靜。

******

Sebastian很清楚知道每個人都有好幾張臉，會在不同的場合和人面前表現出來，即使那些自以為率真的人也是。那是一種生存的本能，適度的潤滑與調整可以讓人在這個複雜的社會裡更容易生存下來。所以Sebastian從不輕易對他人做出判斷。一個人的行為可能有很多動機，而那些動機除了當事人自己，外人很難真正瞭解。

所以他實在不懂Chris半夜爬牆到他房間來的理由為何，也不知道Chris在他面前表現出來的是哪一面。

第二天早上他們進片場的時候一切如常。他們花了一點時間在很多人的幫助之下穿上制服，上妝，搞定髮型，在臉上化上和昨天拍戲時一樣的傷痕。在鏡頭前唸已經背了不下千百次的台詞，還有做練習過無數次的打鬥動作。這次他和Chris的角色不再是敵對的兩人了，而是站在彼此的身邊，對抗共同的敵人。Chris是這部電影和整個片場裡的焦點人物，而他看起來也挺享受這樣的關注。當他們一起完成一個精彩的鏡頭，Chris會拍拍他的背，說幾句“幹得好”這類的讚美。或許是因為他自己也是個導演了，還即將開拍下一部導演作品，Chris會一臉嚴肅和導演們一起重看剛剛拍的鏡頭，提出自己的看法和編劇討論，看起來就是比其他演員專業而且忙錄很多。休息的時候他會和大家開開玩笑，附贈幾個等於是告訴別人“嘿！我就在這裡”的大笑。他和每個人談話，招呼大家吃午餐或是點心，說幾個幼稚的笑話讓氣氛輕鬆一點，其他時間就回到自己的拖車去。

沒什麼特別的。

下午的時候，他們為了一個機械故障而暫停拍攝。因為沒有嚴重到要整個停止今天的工作，所以他們只得在一旁等待。Sebastian拿著小電風扇吹自己的臉，Chris就坐在他的旁邊，看劇本，滑手機，不時有人過來跟他講幾句話。Sebastian等著，但Chris一點也不想解釋自己昨晚的行為。

Sebastian從來不是主動的人。他喜歡待在自己的舒適圈裡，交幾個讓他覺得安心的朋友，做他喜歡的事情。有人會說這樣的生活態度不積極，可是人總有跑得快的，有跑得慢的，也有根本不想跑的。誰說都要一樣呢？大明星誰沒有幾個怪癖，既然對方想要裝做什麼事情都沒有發生那就這樣吧，他也做得到的。

當天預定的拍攝進度延遲了一些，但沒有耽誤多少時間。在打了一整天摔了一整天之後，Sebastian全身上下的骨頭都在抗議似的痠痛著。他婉拒Chris要大家一起去酒吧邀請，先回自己的房間。Chris的動作戲比他更多，他都不知道這個人永遠滿格的電量是從何而來。他只知道此時此刻對他來說，熱水澡比酒更有吸引力。

******

等Sebastian泡完澡出來剛過十點。他穿著浴袍站在床邊，給自己倒了杯紅酒。他比Chris好一點，懂得善用客房服務。結果剛把杯子放在桌上就看見Chris又站在他的窗外。這次他不等Sebastian來開門就自己動手推開落地窗。

“又想喝咖啡？”Sebastian問。

Chris的藍眼睛在昏暗的燈光下也黯淡下來。他盯著Sebastian濕漉漉的頭髮，還有從浴袍底下露出來的小腿，才把視線移回到Sebastian的眼睛。“想像一下，有一個完美的男人，他很帥又富有，年輕健康，事業成功，有迷人的伴侶......我是說如果他想要的話他可以擁有一個迷人的伴侶。事實上他可以得到任何他想要的人，幾乎啦。”

“呃......然後呢？”

“然後他突然對一切感到厭倦。”Chris開始在落地窗前走來走去，他的手隨著話語擺動，“不，他不是感到厭倦，他喜歡他擁有的一切。而是，而是.......”

“他覺得有點無聊。”

“關於他的人生，沒錯，他開始感到有點無聊。他想做點別的事情，挑戰，或冒險之類的事情。刺激一點的事情。”

Sebastian抬起一邊眉毛。“高空彈跳？賽車？在時代廣場裸奔？加入共和黨？”

Chris發出一個急促的笑聲。“不，不是，只是暫時丟下一切，開車出去走走。”

“很多人都是這樣的，他們叫這個是休年假。”

“休年假？”Chris停下腳步，想了想然後大笑，可是Sebastian不知道哪裡好笑。“休年假，沒錯。觸發這一切的開關，是一張照片，一個不知名地點的照片。美得不像地球上的任何一個角落。他上網查了查之後找到那個地方。”

“有點前後矛盾，你不覺得嗎？”

Chris不理會他，“然後他就想，我要去這個地方看看。你覺得這個理由會太牽強嗎？這會是一個可以說服人的動機嗎？”

Sebastian張開嘴巴想了想，然後把自己的浴袍裹得更緊一點。“我、我想每個人對於事情的反應和感覺不同。這對你來說可能很重要，對我來說卻不是這樣。就像我覺得進入一個房間要經過門，而你卻覺得從陽台爬進來比較好。”

Chris點點頭，伸出手揮了揮，“繼續，繼續啊。”

“我想這個動機，只要對那個做出決定的人來說夠強烈就好了。如果你的角色，你是在寫劇本沒錯吧？”

“對啊。”

“如果你的角色真的被那副景象所打動，想要不顧一切去看看，我不覺得有什麼不可以。他不知道那個地方是不是真的那麼美，那就去看看。”

“那個地方可能不如他的想像，一切都是電腦修圖製造出來的。”Chris又繼續走來走去，“也有可能他一到那裡就愛上了他──我是說愛上了它，愛上那個地方。”

“他可能就留下來了，開個小商店賣原住民手工藝品給觀光客。”

“或拍個照打個卡，開車回去，繼續他的完美人生。”

“不管怎麼樣，至少他上路了。路上可能很無聊，可能會遇到一堆鳥事。”

“認識有趣的人。”

“遇見連續殺人魔，或是吸血鬼。”

Chris鄭重否認他的提案，“不不，這不是德州電鋸殺人狂之類的電影。”

Sebastian攤開手，“那就遇上一個迷人但古怪的女孩，因為失戀所以出來流浪，結果搭上了主角的便車。”

“由Zooey Deschanel和Joseph Gordon-Levitt主演。我都可以想像電影海報會怎麼設計了。”

“太老套了，公路電影百百種，別挑最俗氣的公式去發展。”

Chris聳聳肩，“或許我就是想拍個簡單的故事呢？沒什麼太復雜的劇情，或大場面，反正我現在可以找到的投資者也供應不起大場面。就是一部簡單的愛情電影。”

“有一點獨立製片的感覺，以日舞影展為目標的愛情電影。”

“聽起來是個好主意。”

他們一起沉默了下來，但臉上掛著淺淺的微笑。Sebastian突然發現他剛剛跟Chris講的話，或許比他們認識這幾年來每一次交談都來得多。他也不知道為什麼會這樣，他們沒有到形同陌路的地步，但也不是太熟。他就是沒辦法像和他人相處一樣和Chris相處。沒辦法跟他開些沒規矩的玩笑或是坦然接受他的邀請出席派對。他就是不知道為什麼。可是在這個怪異的時刻，他們一個人除了睡袍什麼也沒穿，另一個不願意敲門而是從陽台爬進來，他們可以好好對話。他可以好好跟Chris說話。

那太奇怪了。

“謝謝你的建議。”Chris說。他從頭到尾都沒有跨過房間來到Sebastian面前，而是站在落地窗前。他拉開落地窗，“晚安。”

“這個房間是有門的。”Sebastian說。Chris只留下一句明天見就離開了。

******

Chris似乎把半夜爬著陽台的牆到Sebastian的房間當成是一種新的興趣，每隔兩三天Sebastian就會看到他打開落地窗走進來，問些怪問題，借香菸，送給Sebastian一本書。第二天在片場又絕口不提。Sebastian現在已經不再惱火了，或許他一開始就沒有惱火過，只是好奇他的動機。這其實是很奇怪的，畢竟只有不想公開關係的情侶會這麼做，趁著夜深人靜翻牆見面偷情。而他們完全不是那樣的關係。

他也不知道他們到底是什麼關係，但和Chris共享一個祕密的感覺很好，很親密。這又有點奇怪了。

這天晚上，因為拍攝接近尾聲，Sebastian也感覺放鬆了起來。他點了爆米花和健身教練嚴格禁止的啤酒，準備好好看個電影。他看到今晚的電視節目表上有一部羅馬尼亞新浪潮電影，他想看一下。他不曾忘記自己來自何處，也依舊關心著故鄉。儘管每次羅馬尼亞出現在新聞上都是些不太正面的消息，或是奇聞軼事，但他的同胞能拍出充滿生命力和獨特風味的電影在各影展上大放異彩也讓他感到與有榮焉。他自己現在正身處每一個有著明星夢的人都幻想過的場景，在一部好萊塢大製作電影裡演出一個重要的角色。但只要有機會，他也想演那些預算不那麼高、不那麼華麗，卻真實而複雜的電影。大成本小成本都不重要，重要是他喜歡。

就像Chris吧。擁有這樣的名氣，他還會想要跑去拍那些獨立製片電影，並非沒有選擇，只是因為他喜歡。像他那爬牆不開門的怪習慣嗎？

Chris推開落地窗進來，自然而然地坐在Sebastian身邊的沙發椅上，和他一起看電影，吃他的爆米花。電影才剛開始沒多久，Chris很快就可以進入狀況。主角們是擠在小公寓的一家五口，每個人都有各自的秘密，也都喜歡對著家人吼叫。甜蜜的家。

“如果這些人出現在超級英雄電影，你想他們會是什麼角色？”Chris問。他洗過澡了，身上的味道還有點濕濕的，但很好聞。像是某個起霧的清晨。“他們在這裡是如此真實，如此......讓人不那麼喜歡。可是如果他們出現在我們的電影裡會是什麼角色？”

“房子被超級英雄們毀掉的屋主吧。”

“或是在街上尖叫著奔跑的人們。”

“有些人可能會被超級英雄拯救。”畫面上出現一個黑髮的年輕女子，Sebastian指著她，“這個不錯，美國隊長可能會在她掉下大橋之前抓住她。”

“吊在搖搖欲墜的大樓邊尖叫。喔對了，劇本一定會安排她穿低胸的緊身衣。”

“或卡在快要爆炸的車裡尖叫，穿著低胸的緊身衣。”

“或者捧著胸口。”Chris把雙手放在胸前，裝出驚恐的表情，“我的寶寶！我的寶寶還在裡面！誰來救她啊！”

他們兩個笑成一團，然後就發生了。Sebastian已經不記得是怎麼開始的，總而言之就是發生了。原本放在他腿上的爆米花筒倒在地上，爆米花灑了一地。他們一邊親吻一邊拉扯著彼此走向Sebastian的床，還沒碰到床沿就把對方扒個精光。Sebastian還是感覺很奇怪，不是奇怪他們為什麼要接吻，不是奇怪他們為什麼要愛撫對方身上的每一寸肌膚，更不是奇怪Chris怎麼可以在Sebastian的身體裡進進出出的。而是奇怪為什麼到現在才發生。

******

一直到拍攝結束，Sebastian參加完殺青派對離開的時候，Chris都沒有再爬進他的陽台。他傳了個簡訊給Sebastian，說給他幾天時間，他們再好好談談。但他們一直沒有談。那天晚上發生的事情就和之前Chris乘著夜色而來的每一晚一樣，被封在他們的沉默之間。他們依然只是不太熟的同事，一起拍攝了幾部電影。如此而已。

Sebastian不是主動的人。如果Chris決定裝作什麼事情都沒有發生，他也可以。

回到紐約之後，他想自己應該去休個年假，反正補拍的日期沒有那麼快到。他開著車上路。他的公路之旅極其無聊，因為他其實沒什麼心思去看窗外的風景，Zooey Deschanel也沒有攔下他說要搭便車。就算有他也不想載Zooey Deschanel，他想暫時離深褐色頭髮和藍眼睛的人遠一點會比較好，儘管Chris當時是金髮。不過，Zooey Deschanel也染過金髮的，沒有Chris那麼適合就是了。

他開到一座山腳下的可愛小鎮，山上的楓葉正在變紅，看起來山頭像是快要燒起來一樣。他決定在這裡住個幾天。旅館給他一個又大景色又好的房間，可以直接看到整座山。他坐在房間外的陽台好一會，盯著眼前的美景。隔壁房間的陽台離得有點遠，硬要爬過來的話可能會摔斷腿。當他吃著意外美味的楓糖烤雞、馬鈴薯泥和炒磨菇當晚餐時，在片場認識的朋友打電話給他，問他最近怎麼樣，出去旅行啊？去哪裡旅行啊？然後扯了一些電影的事情。沒有提到Chris。

那天晚上他在充滿了木頭清香的房間裡睡得很好。他夢見Chris來敲他的門，而不是落地窗。他正大光明從Sebastian房間的門走進來。他說那個完美的男人決定丟下他所有的一切，去找那個讓他嚮往的夢幻之地，然後他會留下，再也不會離開。

當他迷迷糊糊醒來的時候覺得自己挺可悲的，在這個偏遠的小鎮旅館房間裡自怨自艾。又不是說他是被強迫的，他自願拉開落地窗讓Chris進來，也沒有趕他走。他們在床上從第一部羅馬尼亞新浪潮電影滾到第三部時，他也很開心啊。

當他聽見敲門聲的時候他想自己的可悲程度更上一層樓了。已經從夢裡醒來了，卻還是聽到敲門聲。直到那個敲門聲越來越清楚，帶著不肯停止的堅決。他爬下床去開門，Chris就站在他的面前。

“抱歉，被一堆事情耽擱了。你也知道有好多事情要應付，宣傳計畫啦，廣告合約啦。”Chris側著身閃進房間裡，把手上拎著的行李袋往沙發上一扔，然後被窗外的風景吸引，走了過去，“這房間景色很好。”

Sebastian把門關上。“因為現在還算旅遊淡季，所以可以住到這個房間，再過一兩個禮拜楓葉都變紅了，遊客就會很多，房間就很難搶了。”

“這樣啊，真幸運。去刷牙，然後我們去吃早餐，我搭最晚一班飛機然後租車開了幾個小時過來也餓了。”Chris看起來興致很好，他把外套脫了也扔在椅子上。他表現得像是他們本來就約在這裡見面一樣。

“Chris。”

“吃完飯以後想去散步嗎？山上現在看起來就很美了。”

“Chris。”

“有一個男人，他什麼都有了，有一天他突然發現自己很想接近他的同事，想多認識他一點。他覺得他的同事笑起來很好看，那笑容能讓一切吵個不停的聲音都安靜下來。“Chris在落地窗前一邊說一邊走來走去。”這個同事是個男人，而我們這個主角，沒有跟任何一個男人交往過。你可以想像，他是有一點緊張的。”

“我可以想像。”

“他和他合作很多次，但這次可能是最後一次了，所以他決定不要再等。有一天晚上他來到那個同事的房門前，帶著一瓶很好的香檳，他想那個同事是個愛喝酒的人。”

“是懂得品酒。”Sebastian糾正他。

“是的，懂得品酒。”Chris朝他眨了眨眼，“結果他在那個同事的門前碰到一個記者。那可不是什麼國家詢問報之類的八卦小報記者或是狗仔隊，那是浮華世界的記者。他如果寫了一篇文章，人家不會說，哎呀看到是這家報紙我就笑笑。不，人家會說，喔天啊直男大明星半夜出入同性友人的房間，手上還拿著一瓶香檳。你知道那看起來像是什麼。”

“正式友好清純的拜會？”

Chris笑了笑然後繼續，“然後過沒多久又幾個認識他們的工作人員經過，整層都是認識他們的工作人員住的。簡直是車水馬龍啊那個地方。”

“太糟了。”

“而且他的同事會躲著他。男人覺得很奇怪，他做了什麼事情讓同事害怕嗎？為什麼他要躲？”

“或許同事只是......”Sebastian想了想，“害羞？”

Chris看著他，表情變得很溫柔，“男人不知道，他想在某個同事逃不掉的地方堵他，逼他把話說清楚。當然，只能在他們兩個人單獨相處的時候。所以他想要進去他的房間，從正門進不去，就換個方法。”

Sebastian點點頭表示理解，“而且如果從陽台爬過去就不用擔心塞車的問題了。”

“沒錯，這個蠢蛋就是這樣想的。而且他覺得這樣對方大概會印象深刻。你覺得這個動機有說服力嗎？”

“只要對那個蠢蛋來說夠有說服力就好了。”

“於是那個蠢蛋翻牆進去之後看到他的同事，穿著再普通不過的T-shirt和運動褲，頭髮亂糟糟的，一臉莫名其妙的樣子。你知道他的同事感到困惑的時候會這樣，”Chris噘起嘴唇，確定Sebastian有看見他的模仿。“男人覺得自己好像被閃電打到。”

“這個形容詞快被用到爛了。”

“我記住了，會換一個的。”Chris慎重點點頭，“他什麼話也說不出來，本來準備好的話題都忘得差不多了。”

Sebastian一聲輕笑，“總不能說要借杯糖吧。他的同事喜歡喝咖啡，那就借一杯。”

“沒錯。而且對於同事問他為什麼要從陽台進來的話完全置之不理，他覺得自己這樣很帥。”

“想給對方留下很深刻的印象。”

“目的達成，他又很帥地翻牆回去。第二天他又翻過去，看到同事剛洗完澡，頭髮還在滴水，小腿光裸著。”Chris深吸一口氣，“他當時真想把那個同事抱到床上去，幻想對他做這個又做那個，還有這個跟那個。”

“這個跟那個是NC-17級的，還是PG-13級的？”

“依照後來的劇本，是NC-17級的。”

“這會影響票房的。還有，別劇透啊。”

Chris大笑，“男人超緊張的，為了不想在同事面前‘站起來’，他只好扯一堆有的沒的。然後他只要想到一個理由，不管再爛他都會翻過去。但他還是希望有一天他可以不用理會任何事，直接敲門進去。”

Sebastian捏緊了自己的衣襬，“爬陽台很浪漫，但三十樓畢竟高了點。”

“有一晚風特別大，男人在爬的時候差點軟腳。”

Sebastian要用盡全身的意志力才能控制自己不要往前向他走去。“所以男人才不再爬牆過來嗎？”

“他想把手上的一切都好好完成之後再來想想自己和對方的關係。他以前沒有做過這樣的事情，你知道嗎？你知道這件事情對他來說有多震撼嗎？他的腦袋一團混亂。而且如果他再繼續翻過去，繼續跟同事這樣又那樣，他無法思考，無法冷靜，無法好好工作。”

“那就不好了，畢竟是很重要的工作。”

“是啊。現在男人終於把一切都處理好，也想清楚了。他叫其他人幫他找到他的同事。他一路闖紅燈超車趕上最後一班飛機，租了車，還和幾個粉絲合照簽名，然後開車來敲同事的門。如果他的同事願意原諒他這麽晚才說清楚，叫他學小狗叫他都願意。”

“請不要這樣，大清早的。”

Chris嘆了一口氣，然後朝Sebastian走過來。他終於站在他的面前，“我不能保證我馬上就可以從前門進來──”

“──別再比喻了。”

他摸了摸Sebastian的臉，“我不能保證我馬上就可以公開我們的關係，但我會努力的，等到適合的機會。”

Sebastian用親吻回答Chris。他想他的朋友一定會罵他蠢的，但這對Sebastian來說就夠了。不管是敲門進來還是爬陽台進來，重點是他在這裡，和他在一起。

好不容易他們分開雙脣，Sebastian發現他和Chris已經一起倒在床上了。“早餐和散步呢？”

Chris給了他一個很NC-17級的笑，“G級太無聊啦。”

─完─


End file.
